I Will Never Leave You
by Rana1
Summary: A woman travels to Lorien to fulfill an oath given on the deathbed of her friend. Haldir/OC.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
New Author's Notes: The story hasn't changed, I'm just adding some notes and correcting some grammatical errors. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I have some questions.Iif anyone would be interested in responding, it would really help me out: 1. Was anything particularly unbelievable or didn't seem to fit? 2. Should there have been a love scene before the last page? 3. I tried to make Kalin seem like a very strong, positive person, but I seem to have her crying quite a lot. Does she seem strong to you, or is she too weepy?  
  
Thanks!  
  
Names I made up from the elvish appendix to ROTK and what they mean (I think): Kalin - "shining" and "deep pool" Tirendil - "watch over" and "devotion" Malach - doesn't mean anything  
  
Pg. 1  
  
How long she had lain in the dark and the cold she did not know. Dimly she had been aware of her mind struggling, as if in a fog, between the seductive promise of rest and oblivion, and the uncertainty of a cruel struggle to live. Kalin had always embraced life as a precious gift, and by her nature chose to (see the bright side of everything), but she was now terribly afraid to face what might be waiting for her should she awaken. How peaceful it was here, how restful and calm. In the end it was her sense of duty, of an oath given and not to be broken, that gave her the strength to return. Rising partially out of her mind's haze she slowly became aware that she was cold, dazed, and in utter pain. So much so that she had drifted away once more before, how much later she couldn't guess, she felt herself lying face-down on the hard ground with the taste of dirt and blood in her mouth. Then, eyes still closed, she had made the error of attempting to turn her head. Pain like daggers struck her temple as she shifted against the hard rock that lay beneath her head. Gritting her teeth, she extended her hands and dragged her head to one side where the ground felt softer. Gasping with the effort and being rewarded with another sharp stab of pain in her forehead, she waited until her breath came more evenly, and slowly opened her eyes. The night was pitch black. Closing her eyes again and shivering with the cold and damp, she flexed her feet, then her legs, and so on until she established that she was quite stiff and bruised, but not further damaged. Only when she tried to rise did her head explode into dozens of white stabbing lights beneath her eyelids and make her feel that she would retch .  
Realizing that if she continued to lie there in the cold she would die after all, if she wasn't attacked by some predator first, Kalin struggled to her hands and knees and then sat back dizzily, carefully raised up her head, tensed for the inevitable stab of pain. This time it wasn't quite so bad, and her mind cleared a little more.  
  
Wait! Where was Malach? Where was her horse, her pack, the precious bow and quiver of arrows that she had sworn to present to Lord Celeborn from her own hand, and why was it so accursedly black all around her? Was she in a cave?  
  
"Malach?" she whispered hoarsely. "Malach!" There was not the echo of a cave, and there was no answer. Kalin began to panic. Now memories began to come back to her in pieces: The two of them on the trail in the coming dusk, with the moon rising. Malach shouting "Flee, Kalin! There are too many - run!" as he had struck her horse's flanks sharply, causing her mount to rear and then bolt. He had known that she would not leave him of her own volition. Kalin hanging on desperately as her mount flew away, out of control, turning to see Malach as three dark figures on horseback descended upon him from the rocky bank that rose close along one side of the trail. "Malach!!!" she had screamed, sobbing, as she was helplessly carried away from her lifelong friend. Then, her horse careening down off the trail on the other side, stumbling. Falling, she remembered falling...  
  
As these memories flooded back, she reasoned to herself that she was not in a cave, she was outside, somewhere near the trail. Malach was gone and possibly dead. Her horse was gone. Everything was gone, and she was completely and utterly blind. 


	2. Page 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Pg. 2  
  
Kalin's panic turned to numbing fear. The darkness seemed to close in on her, heavy and suffocating. This could not be! She was nothing without her sight, nothing! She would not become a useless object of pity, relying on others for her survival, and to survive for what? She had not fought her way back to consciousness to live for this!  
  
Taking deep breaths, she fought to control herself. If she lost her head now, stumbling directionless and thoughtless in her panic, then surely all would be lost. For now at least she still had a purpose, a task left that none but she could accomplish. She would fulfill her duty and her dream, or she would die trying. She owed it first to Tirendil, and now to Malach not to fail. She would face the rest later. With trembling hands Kalin reached up and out, encountering nothing but air. See, she assured herself, the world was not falling in upon her. Not yet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Her groping search for Tirendil's bow and quiver had been rewarded. They had fallen not far from her. She had gathered the spilled arrows of which only a few were broken. These she placed back in the quiver with the whole ones. Running her fingers carefully along the bow's smooth, beautifully carved surfaces, she guessed with great relief that it had not been damaged.  
  
Her search for her pack, her horse, and, worst of all for Malach, had been in vain. Kalin had scrambled up a small bank to find the smoother flat surface of the trail. Remembering that the lower ground had been on their left and the attackers on the upper slope on their right, she had grasped an arrow to guide her, and slowly went back up the trail to where she guessed Malach had been attacked. Knowing she could be far off the mark, still she called his name and searched along the ground, first with her makeshift cane and then on hands and knees. She had found nothing. Oh why had she allowed him to come with her! Fearing that she had missed something but afraid of losing her bearings, she halted in indecision. What if the dark riders returned? She knew she would need to move along soon if she was going to survive. With a sickened heart, she promised to the air around her, "Malach, I will send help for you!" Turning back up the trail once more, Kalin let he tears fall as she wearily moved on. 


	3. Page 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Pg. 3  
  
As time went by, Kalin became increasingly attuned to the normal sounds of nature around her, instead of jumping at every stray sound. Waiting for the birds to awaken her and to feel the warmth of the sun on her face, each day Kalin arose and turned to what she thought was the north, keeping the rising sun on the right side of her face. She traveled as best she could manage until the warmth of the sun faded on the left side of her face, then stopped to drop in the tall grass and sleep. The dry, rocky hills had become flat meadows with grass waist-high around her, bending in the breeze, and she had lost the trail. Even though she had been fairly confident of her direction, she should have found Lorien by now. Kalin calculated that she had been walking for three days. Three days without food or water, for no brook had she crossed or heard in all that time, and no plant did she dare consume lest it be poison. She felt exposed in the meadows, though no thing or person had disturbed her. Yet, she was thankful for the sun and open space, for if it had been overcast or if she had been in a thick forest all direction would have been lost.  
  
Kalin's legs cramped and her dry breath rattled in her throat as she pushed her way weakly through the tall grass. Each step grew slower and shakier as she forced herself forward. She knew she was reaching the end of her strength. Malach and she had been so sure they were close to their destination when they had been attacked. But perhaps the ancient stories of the way had been corrupted as they had been passed down, or the land had changed. Tirendil had been too weak to confirm their accuracy before he died, when she sat by his bedside and swore to him that she would take his bow, and his words, home to his beloved Lothlorien. Lothlorien! Surely it still existed even though the Ring had been destroyed. Before he had been completely overcome by his wounds, Tirendil had told her it would fade only slowly, and that many Elves that loved their home dearly would remain to care for and protect it. Often in the past he had regaled her with stories of its beauty and goodness, and the greatness and wisdom of its people, until she had desired to see it and the Elves above all else. Near his end, she had promised Tirendil she would carry his words there as much for herself as for him. Words that would absolve her dear friend and mentor; words that would restore his honor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As she finally dropped to her knees in exhaustion, Kalin became aware of a growing sense that she was being watched. Heart pounding, she fumbled for an arrow and fitted it to the bow. Trying to quiet her breathing and hoping that the tall grass gave her some meager cover, she listened intently. She heard nothing but the slight breeze, and the birds still singing; nothing had frightened them so far. Was her mind playing tricks on her?  
  
"Mae govannen," a clear voice spoke from some yards away to her right. Quickly, Kalin shifted her aim to where she thought the voice had come. This was ridiculous, there was no way she could defend herself. Whoever it was obviously traveled silently and could easily shift position without her knowledge. Again the voice spoke, now slightly further to her right. Kalin shifted her aim again. She couldn't understand all that she was hearing, but some of the words, and the cadence of speech, seemed familiar. Hope rising in her for the first time since she had lost her sight, she lowered her arrow somewhat and tried some of the few elvish words she knew: "Mellon? Lorien?"  
  
She jumped as a strong hand was placed on hers over the arrow, and another was laid gently on her shoulder. "Aranel. Lorien. Mellon." She had made it. She had found Lothlorien.  
  
The elf removed Kalin's bow and arrow, and her own knife. Then, a piece of bread was placed in her hand, and a flask was offered. Kalin held it to her lips, then drank deeply of a water-like liquid. Almost instantly she felt refreshed, and some of her energy returned. She then rested, sitting in the meadow. She discovered that the word "Aranel" was the elf's name, and that he spoke only a few words of Westron. After a short time he helped her rise, and made known to her by touch that he would carry her weapons. Then, he placed her hand on her arm and led her on. 


	4. Page 4

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 4  
  
Many hours later, Kalin became aware of a change in the air, a cool, sweet scent that she couldn't quite place. Then suddenly it was as though they had passed through a gate into another world. The ground below them became soft and pliant. The air was cool and refreshing. There was a feeling of time slowing down, of an ancient awareness, as though the very air about her was alive. Her surroundings became quieter, and their movements and speech were more muffled. Well, at least hers were quieter; Aranel moved without a sound anyway. As Aranel's pace slowed, Kalin felt something lightly fall in her hair. She reached up to retrieve a small leafy object. It smelled of flowers. Was this then the Golden Wood that she had so longed to see? "Feel," offered Aranel, and guided Kalin's hand to the bark of a tree. "Mellyrn." Kalin gasped as she moved her hand along its surface. The bark was smooth, but there was something more. Kalin felt a presence, as though the tree was whispering to her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The trees still speak, but not as strongly as they did before the One Ring was unmade," a commanding voice nearby said. "Mae govannen, Aranel."  
  
Kalin's guide responded in Elvish, and a soft conversation ensued in which she could pick out a few words from at least four new voices around her. The owner of the compelling voice then spoke again to her, "Aranel speaks little Westron, and as you were in need, I forgive him for bringing you here. He tells me your name is Kalin. But tell me now where you are from, and what business you seek with us. We rarely have dealings with men."  
  
Kalin tried to choose her words carefully, for she knew this first impression would be critical to the Elves' acceptance of her presence in their domain. 'Tell them only as much as they need to know for you to gain their trust, but speak of me only to Lord Celeborn,' she heard Tirendil's warning in her mind, 'Do not tell them any untruths, and show no weakness. Your entry, and perhaps your life, will depend upon it.'  
  
"Kalin touched her brow in respect, straightened, and with head raised high, began steadily: "Mae Govannon. My name is Kalin of Enedwaith, Cardolan of old, daughter of Beligund. I seek audience with the Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, should he still reign here. I bear an important message and gift for him that I have carried from afar. And you are..?"  
  
"My name is Haldir, march warden of Lorien. What message and what gift would the Middle People have for the elves? Your lands lie close onto those of Dunland and Isengard, do they not?" he asked mistrustfully.  
  
Kalin bristled. "My people were not puppets of Saruman, Haldir march warden. We are descendants of the Dunedain, though long separated from our kinsmen in the North. Yet elf-friends we remain, and true."  
  
"Give me your message then, and your gift, and I will deliver them to him. There are no Dunedain in Cardolan; they were destroyed by darkness long ago. I know not of your people, and will not allow you to pass."  
  
This was becoming more difficult than Kalin had expected, and the aloof voice of the march warden was wearing her patience. "It is not known to others that remnants of the faithful remain in Enedwaith, because we desire it to be so. To surrender my message to another I cannot do, for I swore an oath to speak of my errand only to the Lord Celeborn himself. Doubtless you see that Aranel carries my gift, as well as my own weapon. Is this the way the elves of Lorien greet all of their guests? To fulfill my oath I have journeyed for months from the western sea by dangerous paths around what remains of Isengard, gained passage through the Gap of Rohan, skirted the forests of Fangorn, crossed the plains, been attacked by highwaymen to whom I have lost my most trusted friend and my sight, and practically starved to death before kind Aranel found me and brought me to you. I did not suffer all of this, and more, to stand here at last and be denied the completion of my task by a....a self-important..watchkeeper of trees!" Oh that was a grave mistake, Kalin thought to herself.  
  
The march warden's anger could not have been more palpable had she seen it cloud his face. He paced back and forth before her, then halted inches from her face, his words beating down upon her like stormy ocean waves on a rocky shore. "Your fate, daughter of man, is in the hands of this 'watchkeeper of trees.' Do not imagine that I do not recognize the bow of Lorien that you carry, nor by whose hand these arrows were crafted. Gifts! They are the weapons of a traitor to this land and thus to all of Elvendom. How do you come by them, and to whom did you give your oath? Speak now the truth, and wisely, or the arrows that have been trained on you since you arrived will find their mark!"  
  
Her shoulders slightly trembling, Kalin forced herself to raise herself up in dignity to this tall, spirited elf. "Haldir of Lorien, pardon my foolhardiness. My purpose is not to speak words of insult to you or your fair land, or to carry any evil here, but to bring words of truth and love, dispatched to you by grief. As I will die ere I break my oath of confidence, you must now choose, and wisely," she countered. "Shoot me, if Lothlorien has become so fearful of all strangers, even a blind woman with no weapon or hope of defense, or take me now to the Lord Celeborn." Kalin reached out heedlessly grasped the first strap that she felt upon the elf's chest, and clung to it. "I will not be turned back into the wild to starve, with my promise broken. If I must," she said, kneeling, still grasping the strap, a wave of humiliation reddening her proud features, "I will beg you to take me."  
  
Haldir looked down at the bedraggled, desperate woman in bewilderment. One second she was battling her will against his, the next she was begging to him yet challenging his honor at the same time. How was he to understand this woman, or any woman? Clearly she was not accustomed to submitting her will to another. Her blindness was no ruse, and he pitied her for it. And she was determined; if he sent her away she would doubtless return.  
  
Haldir admitted to himself that he had become severely cautious of late. Over time as the elves had felt the protective power of the Lady of Light diminish, his people had increased their vigilance over their home. The march warden and his guards had become more critical to its safety than ever before now that Galadriel had departed into the West. Haldir was determined to preserve his beloved home and his people. Though Sauron had been defeated, evil still lingered in the world. Even King Elessar could not banish it from the hearts of all men, and treachery came in many guises. Worst of all, Haldir told himself, sometimes it came even in the guise of an elf.  
  
Kalin held her breath as Haldir and the other elves spoke together again quietly.  
  
"Arise, Kalin of Enedwaith," he said, prying her fingers from his chest but keeping her hand in his to steady her. "Although the breach of faith that these pieces represent lies with great bitterness in our hearts, we believe that you yourself intend no harm, and we do not fear you or your message. I will guide you to Lord Celeborn the wise. He will hear your words. You will make good your oath, and he will be your judge."  
  
Helping her up and taking the bow and quiver from Aranel, Haldir spoke once more with his guards. Then, releasing her hand and allowing her to grasp his arm, he led Kalin toward Caras Galadhon. 


	5. Page 5

Page 5  
  
As Haldir guided Kalin through the forest, she told him her dream of someday beholding Lothlorien. "Then allow me to describe it to you as we pass," he said. As he spoke to her of the sunlit shafts they passed through under golden canopies, of the sparkling fish-filled streams with clear, cold water that they crossed, Haldir's voice soon lost its authoritative edge. Kalin could hear just how deeply his reverence for his home and his people really ran, and she quickly grew to respect him. Whenever he paused for a time, Kalin asked him questions just to hear again the sweet tones of his clear tenor voice. She doubted that even the call of the sea that Tirendil said all elves eventually heeded could tear him away from this place that he so loved.  
  
Eventually they stopped to sit and rest upon a knoll. "Evening draws near, and Calas Galadhon lies before you on a great hill across the dale," he said. Then he sang her an elven song of beautiful sunsets reflecting their colors across the fosse onto its white walls, and turning the majestic mellyrn leaves trembling in the breeze from gold to orange and red as Anar the sun sank between the trees and faded; of the twinkling lights of the lanterns appearing one by one in the dusk. Presently they sat in silence and she heard distant singing. Kalin nearly wept with the beauty of it. Haldir tore his gaze away from the city as Kalin whispered "Thank you," and studied her face thoughtfully.  
  
"Come now," he said, standing at last. "We will go into the city. Word has gone ahead of our coming, and Lord Celeborn awaits you."  
  
Haldir found Kalin a long, stout stick that would serve her well as a cane. He then led her through the city and up the stairs that spiraled skyward around the majestic mallorn in which a great hall had been built. "Always keep to the side of the stairs near the tree, and let your hand on its bark guide you should ever you find yourself upon them alone," he warned. "They are not wide. Here, feel where the edge lies. Neither the stairs nor the talan that branch off of them are protected on the outer sides, and we are far from the ground below." He smiled as Kalin's grip on his arm tightened.  
  
Kalin heard many voices in low conversation as they neared the great hall. The voices died down immediately when they entered. Haldir led Kalin in and stood with her. She steadied herself with her cane and removed her hand from his arm, holding it out to him for the bow and quiver. She would present herself to Celeborn with assistance from no one. Haldir glanced at Celeborn, who nodded slightly. Haldir placed the quiver on Kalin's shoulder and the bow in her hand, and stepped back a few paces. Kalin heard the slightest rustle of rich fabrics approach her, like the whisper of the mildest breeze on green leaves in the summer. A slight glow seemed to enter her mind, and she knew she was in the presence of the Lord of the Golden Wood.  
  
"Welcome, Kalin of Enedwaith. I am Celeborn. Never before has one from your shores journeyed to this land. Perhaps a friendship may be forged between our people. But first as to friends, your journey has met with tragedy. Tell me of this."  
  
Kalin related the details of the attack on herself and Malach. "I think it has been four days by my slow pace, in the rocky plains this side of a green river. When I awoke from my fall I tried to go back, but I couldn't find him. He saved my life. He could still be alive; hurt, or captured. I left him. I couldn't find him, " she repeated in shame. "I promised that I would send help."  
  
"Do not place blame on yourself, Kalin, for you showed courage and true friendship in searching for him with your injury, more than many would have done in your place. We will assist you now . We know the wild land of which you speak. It is not far from our southern fences, and this is troubling to me. Searchers will be sent at once," Celeborn reassured her as Haldir motioned to a standing elf, who swiftly left the hall. "If he is there still, we will find him, and deal with the horsemen as well."  
  
"It is time now to speak of the other promise that brings you to us, for regarding this I am greatly concerned. But sit with us first, and show me these burdens you have safeguarded over such a great distance." Celeborn guided Kalin to a chair, placing his hand on the seat. Kalin followed his arm to the chair and gratefully sat down, setting her cane nearby.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, as you may also recognize, these are the treasured bow and quiver of my beloved friend, who was like a second father to me, Tirendil of Lothlorien."  
  
At this a gasp went up from the elves seated in the hall, and some rose to their feet. "Peace," ordered Celeborn calmly. "Kalin, the name of Tirendil elf-traitor has not been spoken in this land since he was banished from us long ago by my decree."  
  
"You have no further need of banishment, for Tirendil is dead. And my fervent wish and my oath to him, given freely on his deathbed, is that by my message and your leave his name might henceforth be spoken here with fond remembrance and respect."  
  
"You have set before yourself a difficult task, Kalin. And how a disgraced elf from Lorien became acquainted with a woman of Enedwaith should be a tale indeed. But continue. For the present you may speak his name, and when you have said your peace we will judge what to do."  
  
"Tirendil was no traitor. He was a hero. Long before the One Ring was destroyed, on one of his journeys outside of this place, Saruman made his acquaintance. They grew to know each other, and Tirendil eventually became suspicious of Saruman's loyalties by the questions he asked when their paths crossed. And so Tirendil began a dangerous game; pretending to be corrupted by Saruman's words and enlisted into his service as a messenger, while gaining knowledge of his plans of mischief to warn those to whom his eye was drawn. For so he became acquainted with my grandfather, when Saruman's evil thoughts now and again turned westward. They became fast friends. Tirendil passed news of Saruman first to my grandfather, then to my father, and lately myself, who then passed it through intermediaries to those it concerned. In this way warnings came even eastward to this and other lands, but from sources unknown. Knowing not of our heritage, Saruman did not suspect those in Enedwaith to be concerned with matters this side of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Tragically, in order to gain and keep Saruman's trust, Tirendil had to outwardly turn his back on his own people. Your banishment, my Lord, gained him this end, but at terrible cost. For he was neither suffered to come home to Lothlorien, nor allowed passage to sail into the West.  
  
It was the overwhelming grief of this that finally made him succumb to his wounds at the end. One day my father went to their meeting place to find Tirendil wounded and left for dead. He had been discovered; he had nowhere else to go. He died under our roof with my hand on his brow, and the last words that he spoke were of his dear Lorien. His last request was that I tell you the truth of his devotion, and ask your forgiveness for his deceit. He did all out of his great love for his people. But of this you have only my word. Lord Celeborn, will you believe me, and will Lorien accept his bow and quiver as a symbol of his true devotion, and turn away from his memory no more?"  
  
The elves took counsel together, and at last Celeborn replied, "We find nothing to be gained by our remaining enemies in sending one here to deceive us with such words. More importantly, I see that your heart speaks the truth. We will accept with gladness these things, and keep them in a place of honor in this chamber for all to behold. My heart grieves for Tirendil, for he was once my dear friend also. Yet I am comforted that he was among such friends at his end."  
  
"Now Kalin, what can we do to thank you for your loyalty to Tirendil and to Lorien that you have never beheld?"  
  
"Lord Celeborn, I am overwhelmed with gratitude for what you have already done. Tirendil's love for Lorien had become my own before I departed Enedwaith, but now it is greater still. There are but two things I would ask. The first is to remain here for a time and learn more of your beautiful people and their home."  
  
"We would gladly have you remain with us as long as you like. And what is the other, Kalin, Elf-friend?"  
  
"The second I desire above all the mithril in Moria and the sweetest songs of the Elves: May I please have a bath?" 


	6. Page 6

I do not own The Lord of the Ring or its characters.  
  
Page 6  
  
Kalin awoke to the sounds of the new morning clean and refreshed. She had luxuriated in the heated bathing pools, eaten a simple but delicious meal, and slept in a real bed, all in the same day. After her audience with Celeborn, Haldir had left her in the capable hands of Serwen, one of Galadriel's former maidens. Serwen and her friends had adopted Kalin immediately. They had removed her soiled and torn traveling clothes, then washed and laughed with her in the bathing pools, pampering her with sweet soaps and soft towels. Then they had brushed her hair, provided her with a long sleeping gown, and seen her to a small pavilion the elves had raised for her near the tree that held Serwen's talan. There they had brought her meal, and trundled her off to bed.  
  
Now, Kalin thought, if she could just be rid of the headaches that still occasionally bothered her, and if she could actually behold the morning, her world would be perfect. Kalin opened her eyes. No, not even a glimmer. Kalin fought to quell a sudden rush of self-pity. One day at a time, she told herself.  
  
"Kalin, it is Serwen. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course you may, Serwen. Good morning." She rose to greet the elf with a warm hug. Serwen spoke more Westron than most of her companions, and they had talked for a while before Kalin slept. Serwen was a vivacious, motherly elf whose high spirits were contagious. Kalin felt completely at home with her, and they had quickly become friends.  
  
"Actually my dear, it is closer to mid-day. Now no long faces! Lets get you dressed and fix your hair. You have a busy day ahead of you."  
  
"I do?" Kalin asked in surprise as she fingered the lovely fabric of the long dress that Serwen had brought her. The elf had already lifted her spirits.  
  
"Yes indeed," Serwen said as she helped Kalin change clothes. "Lord Celeborn and Haldir, who brought you to us and seems to be taking some interest in your adjustment to your new life here, have been plotting your future for half the morning. But I won't spoil their fun. Haldir will be here soon enough to reveal all and "begin your training," as he put it."  
  
"That all sounds very serious."  
  
"Well, our march warden is a very serious elf, as you may have noticed. It is fortunate for us that his shoulders are broad, for he carries great responsibilities. He has earned the right to command respect, and his guards are completely dedicated to him. Do not be troubled if his manner sometimes seems arrogant. I have known Haldir since he was young, and beneath his stern exterior lies the gentlest of hearts."  
  
"I thought as much, Serwen. He described the woods for me as we passed through them on our way toward the city, and I could hear some of that gentleness in his voice."  
  
"Did he really do that?" Serwen mused, smiling to herself.  
  
"Serwen, are you saying that Haldir is actually shy?"  
  
"About expressing his feelings? Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Serwen started brushing Kalin's hair. "Please don't bother Serwen, I can manage," Kalin said, a little embarrassed at being waited on so much.  
  
"Tomorrow perhaps, but allow me today while I plait some flowers into your hair. I can't wait to see you catch the elves' eyes, you look so lovely."  
  
"Oh Serwen, I'm nothing to look at, especially not to an elf. Tirendil told me that the elves of Lorien are tall and graceful, with long silver-blond hair and blue eyes, just like his...Is something the matter?" Kalin asked when Serwen's hand jumped as she arranged her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, I'm not used to hearing his name spoken freely yet, though I am glad for it. But yes, we look much like...Tirendil..did, which is why that long brown hair and dark eyes of yours will turn even an elf's head. And I must congratulate myself - that wine-colored dress compliments you nicely."  
  
"There, we are done. I will send word to Haldir that you are ready. But wait, I see that His Highness approaches even now."  
  
Kalin and Serwen fell into a fit of giggles, and Kalin rose as Serwen held the cloth of the pavilion open for Haldir.  
  
"Good afternoon Serwen. How fares our newest inhabitant?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Come in and see for yourself," Serwen invited.  
  
"Greetings, Kalin," Haldir said as he entered the pavilion and turned toward her, then stopped abruptly. "You look...well rested."  
  
"I told you so," Serwen whispered to Kalin.  
  
"I leave her in your hands, march warden," she then said aloud. "I will return to you this evening, Kalin."  
  
"Thank you Serwen, you have been most kind," Kalin said as Serwen departed.  
  
"Haldir, I am glad to greet you again so soon. I had thought that your duties might already have taken you out of the city again."  
  
"That will be the case soon, but as our borders are peaceful for now, I have left another who serves as "watchkeeper of trees" in my stead, and I am also happily charged with directing your training."  
  
"You are going to try to make me pay for that comment, are you?"  
  
"Most decidedly," replied Haldir sternly.  
  
Celeborn was indeed wise, thought Haldir. Goading Kalin into accepting challenges and ensuring that she was busy, they intended to keep at bay the depression over her loss of sight that they knew could surface now that her reason in coming to them had been fulfilled. Appealing to her spirited nature might ease her path beyond it and assist her in finding new purpose in life.  
  
"You will begin in the mornings by learning under my guidance the paths to the kitchens, bathing pools, and other essential areas on the grounds. Once you have learned these, you will progress to the Great Hall and other common talans in the mellyrn. Then you will take lessons in Elvish from my brother Orophin, who also will benefit from practice with you in Westron. After the mid-day meal, Serwen and other maidens of her choosing will instruct you in such of our customs and skills as you might find talent or interest in. For the time being, Lord Celeborn desires that you take your evening meal with him so that you might tell us more of your homeland. I will return to you afterward to escort you here, where you will relate to me all that you have learned. The rest of the evening is your own."  
  
"Is that all?" Kalin asked, overwhelmed.  
  
"No. As time permits, we will also instruct you in battle and self- defense."  
  
"Battle?" Kalin asked in disbelief. "What good can I possible do in battle?"  
  
"In these times every one of us must be prepared to come to Lorien's aid if needed. You are sightless, but not helpless. You may be surprised at what you are capable of."  
  
"Also," Haldir continued, "this pavilion will not be your permanent home; we dwell in the security of the trees. As soon as you are capable with our stairs and ladders, you will be provided a talan in the lower branches near Serwen's home. It will be fitted with protection on the outer sides so that you may be secure within."  
  
"As it is now near the mid-day meal, your first lesson today will be to learn the path to the kitchens. Do you have any questions before we begin?"  
  
"Haldir, I don't know what to say. You are all doing so much for me; I don't want to be such a burden on all of you."  
  
"That is exactly the objective of your training, Kalin, that you may learn quickly to depend on yourself and to benefit others as well. Are you saying to me that you are unwilling to do so?" "Of course not! It's just that.."  
  
"Then let us begin," Haldir interrupted. "Where is the entrance to your pavilion?" 


	7. Page 7

I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 7  
  
By the time that Kalin met Orophin the next day, she was exhausted and her head was spinning. As soon as Haldir introduced them she sat down with Orophin and asked, "How do you say 'Your brother is a menace,' in Elvish?  
  
"I like her already, Haldir," Orophin called as Haldir strode off, shaking his head.  
  
Serwen and her companions took Kalin with them for whatever their activities were for the day: The gathering of rushes for baskets, the arranging of flowers for the tables of the Great Hall, and a myriad of other duties. Kalin found them interesting, but she had found nothing so far that she could be useful in. She felt at best like a puppy, tagging along behind them as they worked, listening while Serwen and the others told her tales of how it was ".when the Lady Galadriel was still with us."  
  
"Flowers grew everywhere, even in the winter," or, "She doted on Lord Celeborn so, it warmed the heart to behold." "He must miss her terribly," Kalin commented.  
  
"Yes, we all do," said Serwen nostalgically, "but he knows that he will be with her again eventually, when he feels the call of the sea. Now, I don't mean to say that he is not magnificent as well. He is the wisest indeed of all the High Elves that dwell still in the east, and of most that have returned into the west as well. Lorien is still counted fairest of all the dwellings of the elves in Middle Earth."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Celeborn was more approachable than Kalin had at first supposed. Although she had the distinct impression while in his presence that he could read the thoughts behind her words when she spoke, she found this strangely reassuring rather than uncomfortable.  
  
"I would like you to have something," she declared one early evening as she rose to take her leave from Celeborn's table. From about her neck she removed a simple but elegant silver chain cradling a single, irregular gray stone, which she placed in Celeborn's hand.  
  
"It is not a precious jewel or rare stone. It is only a gray agate from the shore near my home, but the best one I have ever found. I prefer it to the white or amber agates that are easier to find among the stones of the beach. Come, hold it up to the light if the sun has not set, and you will see its inner beauty revealed."  
  
Celeborn offered Kalin his arm and walked her outside to a deck off his chambers. There in the fingers of evening sunlight reaching through the branches, he held the agate aloft.  
  
"It has been long indeed, Kalin, since I beheld the sea," he said in a low voice full of remembrance. "In the depths of this stone I see the swirling tides, of a raging storm or of gentle waves in morning fog."  
  
"Yes, that is what I hoped you would see also. May you hold it as a token of the sea until you behold it and your Lady once more."  
  
"You have touched me deeply, Kalin. Like you, this agate holds much more inside than is apparent at first glance."  
  
"Now, I see there is an elf waiting impatiently for you within. Shall I deliver you now to his care?"  
  
"Yes, please," Kalin requested happily.  
  
This had quickly become the part of her day that Kalin looked forward to most. Haldir and she had fallen into a pleasant habit of taking long walks, talking comfortably to each other of their day. Much like during her first day in the woods of Lorien, he would begin to relax and describe their surroundings, which often led by his design to a bubbling fountain or along a murmuring stream, for he had observed that such places were soothing to her. There they would sit together in silence for a time. Upon returning, he would deliver her either to her door, or linger with her for a while with groups of elves who gathered in the starlight to tell tales and sing.  
  
As Haldir stood waiting respectfully out of earshot for Kalin and Celeborn, one of his guards entered, spoke to him in a low voice, and departed.  
  
Haldir looked up to see Celeborn notice him and then speak to Kalin. Kalin's face broke into a beautiful smile as they turned to approach him. Kalin has smiled very little since she arrived. Was that rare smile for him? Haldir wondered, then mentally chastised himself. She was no elf- maiden, and he had high expectations for himself in that regard. Perhaps he had simply been spending too much time with her. Time, he now admitted to himself, that he had greatly enjoyed. Was it because she was sightless that he found it so easy to talk to her of things that he had never been comfortable sharing with anyone else? Or was it because he felt her loneliness, and confided in her out of pity? He had let his guard down too much, he decided. Besides, what he now had to say would quickly remove that radiant smile from her face.  
  
"Good evening, Haldir. You have news for us," stated Celeborn perceptively.  
  
"I bring word from those who have returned at last from the search for Malach, Kalin's companion. They discovered the place of his attack, but no further sign of him, and the fainter trail of the horsemen was lost, for it had rained. I am sorry," he added.  
  
"Are they sure, Haldir?" Kalin beseeched him.  
  
"I chose our most skillful trackers to look for him. There are no better in Middle Earth, except perhaps for myself."  
  
"Of course you did, forgive me," Kalin said quietly, lowering her head. "Please thank them for me, will you?"  
  
"I will give them your thanks."  
  
Haldir and Kalin slowly made their way down the steps winding around the great mallorn to the ground in silence.  
  
"Where shall we walk tonight?" asked Kalin, trying to rouse herself from thoughts of her lost friend.  
  
"I am returning you to your talan, for I have other duties this evening that I must attend to."  
  
"Oh," Kalin said, disappointed. "But you mean to my pavilion, don't you?"  
  
"No, your talan. It has been prepared for you," replied Haldir as he led her to a tree near where her pavilion had been. Here is the ladder," and he led her hand to the slim rope ladder dropping through the leaves. "It is not far aloft. I will watch you climb and then follow."  
  
Proficient enough, Haldir observed to himself as he watched Kalin ascend, feeling her way. Trying to remain detached, he told himself he would orient her quickly to its layout and depart.  
  
The talan had been fitted with sturdy waist-high screens around the perimeter and ladder opening, and draped with tent-like curtains above and on the sides. Kalin felt the strong but delicate fabric. Her few belongings had already been organized within. A soft breeze rustled the leaves in the great tree beyond the curtains, and the scent of its flowers filled the room.  
  
"This is wonderful, Haldir. Now I truly feel that I am at home here."  
  
"I am glad it meets your needs," he said shortly. "I will return in the morning. Our healer has requested that she might examine you then, to see if something can be done for your eyes. After, I must depart the city for the southern fences once more. It will be many days before I return. Orophin and Serwen will see to your further training while I am away."  
  
"Does the healer really think that she can help me?" Kalin breathed.  
  
"I do not know," Haldir said as he turned and began descending the ladder.  
  
"Haldir, please wait. There is something that I have been meaning to ask of you, but if you do not want to I will understand."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you allow me to 'look' at you before you leave, I mean, by touching your face, if you do not find the request too personal?" Kalin awkwardly responded to Haldir's blunt manner. Kalin's sense of touch had quickly become the most important replacement for her eyes. Haldir had seen her 'look' at objects such as garden sculptures in this way for long minutes, and even Serwen's face on one occasion.  
  
Haldir came back up the ladder slowly to stand in front of her. "I see no reason to refuse."  
  
Hesitantly, Kalin raised her head and reached both hands up to find the face of the tall elf. Starting at the hairline of his forehead, she slowly and reverently traced every surface down Haldir's face with her fingertips as Haldir closed his eyes, trying to ignore how inviting her lips looked as she raised her face to his own. Sometimes returning to certain features with great concentration, she committed every curve of his face to memory. Reaching his ears, she found and slid her fingers down the long locks of hair on each side of his face, and Haldir reopened his eyes to see a look of wonder crossing her features. Returning to his face, she traced the outline of his strong jaw and chin, then Haldir swallowed and held his breath when with fingers trembling slightly, she gently trailed them over his lips.  
  
"I must go now," he forced himself to say, grasping and removing Kalin's fingers from his lips.  
  
"Haldir, what's wrong?" Kalin asked, afraid that she had offended him somehow ever since he had arrived in Celeborn's chambers. "If I have angered you in some way this evening, please tell me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I simply must leave," Haldir said gruffly as he backed away again toward the ladder. At the bottom of the ladder, Haldir ran one hand through his hair and then down his face, trying to wipe off the haunting feeling of Kalin's soft fingers on his eyes and lips. He had to go, out of the city and back to the edges of the forest where he belonged, where he was at home in the quiet woods. After the healer's visit tomorrow, he really had to have some solitude and straighten himself out. 


	8. Page 8

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 8  
  
Kalin tossed back and forth in her bed in agitation, sleep eluding her. It was so obvious, once she thought about it. No wonder Haldir was irritated with her. He had wanted nothing more than to get away from her, and she had practically thrown herself at him. He was surely sick of being stuck with her every day instead of roaming out in the Wood that he loved, doing his real job. The attraction she was beginning to feel for him was no doubt a result of allowing herself to become too dependent on him. What had she been thinking, after all? Elves and Men rarely had anything to do with each other, and never mixed that she had ever heard, not in that way. Well, she had heard of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, but that had to be a rare exception. Unfortunately Tirendil had never spoken to her of such things.  
  
Maybe it was good that he was going away for a while; she had to learn to rely on herself, like he had said. Maybe tomorrow the healer would give her back her sight and she wouldn't be an object of pity to anyone anymore. "Maybe tomorrow," she repeated over and over to herself as she drifted off into a restless sleep, the feel of Haldir's face and hair still on her fingertips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haldir arrived in a light morning shower to escort her to the healer. Kalin donned her cloak. They said very little to each other, and Kalin refused the offer of his arm as they walked down the path, relying on her cane to guide her. Finally Haldir ordered, "Take my arm, Kalin, you do not know the way from here," and she complied. However, immediately upon entering the healer's chambers, she dropped her hand away from him. Serwen and Orophin had also come to be with her.  
  
"You three will wait in the outer chamber," the healer instructed. Kalin, please sit down here and we will begin."  
  
Kalin's session with the healer was different than anything she had expected. The strong aroma of herbs filled the chamber as the healer crushed and steeped the plants in steaming water and set them on a table next to Kalin. Kalin breathed deeply of the heady aroma and soon fell into a deep, dreamy relaxation. As the elf placed and held her fingers over Kalin's eyes, then on each side of her temples, Kalin felt a soft light entering her mind, almost like her first meeting with Celeborn. The healer spoke quietly to her, and occasionally asked her questions. Did she still have headaches? Was she ever dizzy? Kalin could no longer discern whether they were speaking aloud to each other, or only in her mind, but the healer finally seemed satisfied. She withdrew her hands slowly from Kalin's temples, and the warm glow slowly retreated from Kalin's mind.  
  
"Haldir, Serwen, Orophin, you may enter now," the healer said, stepping to the arched opening.  
  
"Kalin, the blow to your head was severe. There is damage within that I do not know if I have the skill to repair. In time, perhaps, we may be able to do some good, or the damage may repair itself, but I cam promise you nothing except that I will not give up trying to help you." As the healer spoke, each word was like a physical blow to Kalin. She stood, losing her balance, and Haldir stepped in to steady her. Kalin shook him off.  
  
"Thank you for trying," Kalin said to the healer in a strained voice. "Thank you all for trying."  
  
Kalin would not allow Serwen or Orophin to assist her outside, and the healer held Haldir back when Kalin faltered near the entrance. Only after she had heedlessly stumbled down the slick steps to the ground, thrown down her cane and sank to her knees with her head in her hands, did the healer release Haldir to rush down after her.  
  
All of Kalin's fears and woes came crashing down on her like a great tide. Fist Malach, then Haldir, and now this! She would never see again; she should never have let herself hope, her mind screamed at her, not about anything! She doubled over, holding her hands over her open mouth, gasping for breath. She couldn't break down like this, in front of everyone; in front of him! She struggled to stand, and felt strong hands grasp her clenched shoulders from behind.  
  
"Please don't," she managed to say shakily.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"No, I can't. I don't want to be seen like this. I don't want you to see me like this," she forced out as tears began to roll down her face and blend with the rain.  
  
"Kalin, come with me," he coaxed, turning her around. "There is a place not far away."  
  
"Let go of me! I want to be alone!"  
  
"No! I will not leave you alone like this," Haldir said firmly as Kalin struggled to release herself. "Trust me..Kalin, stop it..Ouch! You..are the most...stubborn creature I have ever encountered! If you do not stop fighting me, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you there!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Besides, I am not as light as an elf, you aren't strong enough! Haldir..Haldir! Put...me..down!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"They have great affection for one another," the healer observed calmly from the balcony where the others had paused.  
  
"Yes," responded Serwen over the argument raging below, "They just won't admit it yet."  
  
"I am very fond of Kalin," spoke Orophin, serious for once, "but I begin to fear for my brother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a few turns along a narrow path, Haldir deposited Kalin in a hidden grotto surrounding a waterfall with a clear pool at its base. Ferns tall as a man nestled about the banks beneath the trees, glistening in the rain and the mist rising from the churning water at the base of the falls.  
  
"Remove your shoes and cloak," he ordered as he removed his own.  
  
"What!?" she sputtered in disbelief.  
  
"If you do not do it yourself, I will."  
  
Kalin took the items off, barely able to contain her misery. Haldir took her hand firmly and led her waist-deep into the water.  
  
"Have you lost you mind?"  
  
"Trust me," Haldir urged once more, and ducked beneath the waterfall with her, into a narrow recess between the overhanging rock bank and the tumbling sheet of water. "No one can see you here. No one can hear you," he soothed as he pushed the damp hair out of her face. "Here, at this moment, you do not need to pretend that you are not afraid."  
  
Kalin could hold back no longer. Torrents of great, racking sobs burst forth from deep within her, as Haldir pulled her head to his chest and cradled her there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day as the clouds receded and the sun reappeared, Haldir left Kalin in Serwen's care and went out at last from Caras Galadhon to survey his guards and the borders. It seemed to his guards that something lay heavy on their leader's mind, but he would not speak of it. Indeed, he seemed more close with his thoughts even than was his usual custom, and he taxed them more greatly in their skill and preparedness than ever in their memory, no matter how perfect their mark or flawless their maneuvers. Yet, loving both him and Lorien as they did, they strove tirelessly to meet his demands without complaint. Diligently Haldir had prepared Rumil his brother and others of his lesser wardens for the leadership skills they would require if ever he fell in battle or was long absent, but now he tripled his efforts in this regard.  
  
Often, Haldir would wake in the early hours when the stars still shone, and climb high in the trees to take the watch alone. Other times, when one or the other of the groups of guards rested, he would leave them to walk alone in the woods that were now heavy with summer foliage. On one such occasion Rumil saw him return with a long, straight, stout branch such as their bows were crafted of. This he took up onto a lone talan and sat whittling in the quiet hours of the morning watch, day after day. When Rumil asked about it he would only reply, "It is naught but a stick for idle hands to pass the time." As many of the guards silently whittled to pass the watch, it was not further commented on. Yet it was not to be seen by the others thereafter.  
  
Finally, after a time Haldir seemed to become more like himself, albeit still demanding as was his nature and position, and things thankfully seemed to return more or less to a normal routine.  
  
There came one late afternoon when Haldir left Rumil in charge and went to stand for a time at the top of Cerin Amroth. He looked first to the East, where the skies were now clear. Then for long hours he gazed into the West until the sun sank and twilight grew, recalling from song white Elven towers on the western hills looking toward the sea, and Valinor in the far West. Finally as the twilight deepened he turned toward the South, regarding the starlit meadows of Cerin Amroth blanketed with summer flowers, and Caras Galadhon twinkling in the distance.  
  
A relief group of guards arriving from the south broke his long reverie. He descended from the hilltop to greet them, and Aranel was with them.  
  
"We bring word that Lord Celeborn calls a council tomorrow at mid-day, and your presence is asked for there," spoke Aranel.  
  
"What is the purpose of the council?" Haldir inquired, but Aranel did not know. After leaving instructions for the guards to take to Rumil, Haldir set off at a swift pace for the city. 


	9. Page 9

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 9  
  
Upon returning to the city Haldir had slept and bathed, and was now making his way along the forest path to the talan that he shared with his brothers to ready himself for the council. As he approached, he beheld Orophin and Kalin appear along the path, and all of the days Haldir had spent away trying to deny the effect Kalin had on him were for naught.  
  
Orophin had resolved that he would accept whatever fate Haldir chose for himself, as long as Haldir was happy. Yet, he caught the look in Haldir's eyes as he looked at Kalin, and his heart sank. He would make the best of it. Orophin called out in Elvish, "Brother, greetings! I see all is well at the fences or surely you would not have returned, and returned soaking wet at that!"  
  
Haldir returned the greeting, explaining his purpose in returning, but Orophin knew no more about the council than he. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must ready myself."  
  
"May I assist you in some way?" Kalin asked, also in Elvish. Haldir and Orophin looked at each other in confusion. "Kalin continued, "I mean, it is an important ritual among my people for the women to assist the men in preparing for important events."  
  
"Just any man?" Orophin asked pointedly.  
  
Ignoring him, Kalin continued, "It is but a small thing I can offer to repay you for the great kindness you have shown me.."  
  
"You owe me nothing, Kalin. But if you are so inclined, what would you do?"  
  
"I would adorn your hair as our people and the elves that live near the sea do for such occasions. Would you permit me to show you?"  
  
Orophin raised his eyebrows at Haldir, who, also ignoring him, found himself responding, "Yes, that would interest me," before he could stop himself. "By the way, Orophin," he said dismissively, raising his eyebrows back, "Don't you have duties to attend to?"  
  
"Come then," said Kalin again in Elvish, "There are items at my talan that we will need." Haldir led Kalin away, but a short way along the path, Kalin removed her hand from his arm, and, taking him by the hand, she said "I will guide you the rest of the way."  
  
"Your Elvish has improved greatly," observed Haldir innocently.  
  
"Yes, thanks to someone who gave orders that no one be allowed to speak one word of Westron to me while he was away!"  
  
Reaching her talan, Kalin collected a brush and two worn but ornately tooled leather pouches that Haldir had seen on her belt when she arrived in Lorien. Kalin directed Haldir to a chair with a stool near the entrance. She took the stool and knelt on it behind him. "Along how many more paths can you now find your way unassisted?" Haldir asked as he sat.  
  
"I can now visit the artisans near the walls of the city. And I can find the waterfall," she said, locating and drawing his long, thick, still-damp hair down his back, "and the path to the healer's, which I tread daily. Ever since I told the healer that I thought I was seeing shadows, she has been plying me with remedies."  
  
"You're seeing shadows?" Haldir replied excitedly.  
  
"Not you, too. It's nothing," Kalin said, trying not to get her hopes up again. "I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me, like it does when I'm dreaming. Besides, I don't know how much more of the smell of those herbs I can stand! At any rate, I learn more every day. Your bretheren have been very patient with me. I must be a strange sight to them, groping along while I commit to memory the sweet paths of Lorien. This much is satisfying to me, but I am still searching for some way that I can be useful and not only a burden on you and your folk."  
  
Twisting around to her and taking her hands in his, Haldir said firmly, "You are not a burden, Kalin. Celeborn has welcomed you to dwell with us for a reason. You will find your place here when the time comes, I am sure of it."  
  
Receiving no answer but a small, hesitant smile, Haldir slowly released her hands and turned back around. Kalin resumed brushing his hair slowly down his back, breathing in his clean, fresh scent. She had dreamed of doing just so for days, she realized, and it dawned on her how much more she had missed him than she had admitted to herself.  
  
"Have you done this ritual for others?" Haldir asked suddenly, somewhat stiffly.  
  
"Once formally, for a family member," Kalin said, and offered no further explanation, but continued after a slight pause. She began to feel the deep silkiness of Haldir's long hair emerge as it dried. Haldir began to relax and closed his eyes as the slow, meditative strokes repeated, until all other things disappeared to his senses except the hypnotic rhythm of the brush and the touch of Kalin's hand caressing his hair. Whenever Kalin's brush came to each side, she placed two fingers of one hand protectively over the tips of his ears lest the brush strike them, not comprehending the effect that this touch had on the elf.  
  
Much too soon, Haldir thought, Kalin put down the brush, reached forward, and combing her fingers through his hair from the temples back, she plaited it down Haldir's back, leaving the lower half of his hair to fall free. The rest would be done differently from the elves of Lorien. Placing one hand lightly on his shoulder and then his knee as a guide, she rose and moved around him to draw the stool up close before him and kneel on it again. Surely he could hear her heart beating harder, she thought, and sighed. For the first time since Kalin had touched his hair, Haldir shifted slightly in his chair, losing a small amount of his legendary composure. He prayed to the Valar that she had not noticed him react to her so.  
  
Taking a calming breath, Kalin reached to each side of Haldir's face and, tucking the rest gently and slowly behind his ears, she separated slightly thicker sections of hair than the Lorien elves were accustomed to wearing in front of their ears, gathered it gently along each side of his face and ran her hands down to the ends of each tress to smooth them. Reaching with one hand to locate and open one of the leather pouches on the table beside her to reveal a neat arrangement of softly shaded cording, and then another with an assortment of bird feathers the likes of which Haldir had never seen, she raised her eyes and said softly, "These are among the heirlooms of my family. This is strong hemp cord, with which my people and the western elves tie their fishing nets and dye in tones of the beach, sky and sea to adorn themselves. Each color has its own source and meaning in the lore of that land. Say to me which speaks to you and why, and I will tell you of it while I work."  
  
Although Kalin could not see, her eyes seemed to find and hold his. Without glancing at the pouch again, Haldir paused but briefly, and said, "The golden-green one, for it reminds me of the highlights in your dark hazel eyes."  
  
While brushing, Kalin had unconsciously fallen forward until she could feel Haldir's breath faintly on her face. Now perceiving this she dropped his hair and pulled back quickly, face flushed, and responded, "Do not tease me, March Warden, for although I can see you not, your smirk I can detect in your voice even as it begins to form on your lips."  
  
"I would not!" he protested, startled. Her reaction, he thought, was as though an open door had suddenly been shut in his face. "Here, let me assist you," he offered as he began to reach for the leather pouch. Counting quickly from the left to the correctly dyed item without hesitation, Kalin separated the cord from its tie, as Haldir recovered from his surprise.  
  
"The golden-green color comes from the Erigeon flower. It blossoms on the warm side of the sand dunes in summer. It represents truth and wisdom. I was told it was the first flower that the High Elves beheld upon their journey from the north passages to Middle Earth."  
  
"How does a daughter of man know of such stories? When did the lore of your people become entwined with that of the Firstborn?"  
  
"As to the second, I know not. As to the first," she said as her voice became sad, "Tirendil taught me."  
  
Straightening then, she ordered as she reached forward again to tug firmly on Haldir's hair, "Now I must concentrate if I am to make proper work of this in time for the Council." Beginning at the earlobe to wind the cords down each tress to his shoulder, Kalin felt for and selected three long grey and white feathers that her fingers deftly plaited in one by one with each cord. Knotting the ends, she arranged the rest of each lock to fall on his chest as was his usual custom. When she was done, to Haldir's astonishment she found and cupped his face in her hands and, closing her eyes, leaned forward to touch her forehead and nose to his, drawing in a slow, deep breath. Reluctantly, it seemed, she then drew away and stood, signaling the end of the ritual. Haldir was grateful again, somewhat guiltily, for her lack of sight should she otherwise have been able to read his expression at that instant. Although quite chaste, this ritualistic moment as she held his face was, for no reason he could think of, the most intimate Haldir had ever experienced, and no woman or elf had ever caused him to lose his composure so completely. Scolding himself silently as he stood, he made his voice steady and said, "These feathers are from sea birds, are they not?"  
  
"Yes, gull feathers. I have presented them only to you and to the Lord Celeborn, but as your Lady is now away, I did not offer to plait them into his hair."  
  
"Indeed that would have been most improper!" exclaimed Haldir, then quickly added, "but I am honored that you have done so for me."  
  
"Look now, you may be frank if it does not please you, for I will take no offense and remove it if you wish. "  
  
"I will wear it in honor of your people and of mine in the West, for I am greatly pleased."  
  
Standing and regarding her silently for some moments, Haldir stirred himself and turned to go, wondering that it took so much effort for him to do so. This did not go unnoticed by Kalin. Although he moved silently as all elves did, she felt the subtle shifting of the air around her as he departed. Once the air was still again, all that remained was the thought and scent of him, and the growing longing in her heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haldir joined the elves conversing in the Great Hall, awaiting Celeborn's arrival. Presently he appeared, greeted them warmly and bade them to be seated.  
  
"We have a pleasant task appointed to us. Our friends and kin King Elessar and Queen Undomiel travel from Gondor to their house in Annuminas, by way of Rohan. Yet first will they come north to the Field of Celebrant with emissaries of the Rohirrim, to meet with us and consider matters of common cause between our peoples. There we may reaffirm our friendship with the king and ensure the sanctity of our home among the growing world of men.  
  
March Warden, I would call upon you for this task, to go forth with a conpany of those here present as ambassador to welcome Elessar and his Queen, and whoever of the Rohirrim accompany him."  
  
"I would be greatly honored to do so, but is this not a distinction that should rightly be enjoyed by the Lord of the Wood himself?" asked Haldir in surprise.  
  
"Haldir, most loyal of friends, it is not my fate to dwell in Lorien forever. Yet, if I read your heart rightly, you would choose still to remain, though our glory fades in this place."  
  
"Indeed, I do not yet feel the call of the sea, my Lord, and Lothlorien I love deeply though often now in sorrow. I would remain."  
  
"Then, Haldir of Lorien, let all here present know this: You are as a dear son to me, and upon my eventual departure, I would name you Lord of Lothlorien for as long as it or you endures. Although, love and sorrow may go hand in hand for you as Elvendom and Lorien diminish on the earth. Go therefore to the Field of Celebrant and represent our people well. You will leave in three weeks time."  
  
Haldir bowed low in humbleness to Lord Celeborn, and all departed the Hall, but Celeborn bade Haldir remain. Celeborn embraced him and said, "I know of the turmoil that is in your mind. I do not see your destiny in this matter, for I know not what the will of the Valar may be, and only your own heart may guide you. My only counsel is to take this chance to speak to Queen Arwen of her choice, for she may have wisdom to offer you."  
  
Celeborn then examined the cord and feather bindings of Haldir's hair. "This is skillful work, even for one who has the sharpest of eyes. Tell me, has one of us asked of Kalin what her craft might have been before she came to us?"  
  
Celeborn smiled, looking intently into Haldir's eyes, upon which Haldir suddenly declared, "It is I who have been blind!" and rushed from the Great Hall. 


	10. Page 10

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 10  
  
Serwen was trying to teach Kalin to bake lembas in the kitchens, but Kalin had only so far managed to burn both her fingers and the waybread, when Haldir burst in on them. "I have been searching everywhere for you!"  
  
"Well, we are quite flattered, Haldir," cooed Serwen as he looked fearfully at the smoking contents of the baking stones.  
  
"That is not dinner is it?" he asked warily.  
  
"No, Haldir," Serwen snorted lightly, "Kalin is learning to recognize when bread is done by its aroma."  
  
"I don't quite have it mastered yet," Kalin observed drolly, still sucking one injured thumb.  
  
"So I see. Well," Haldir cleared his throat, clearly out of his element. "There is something I wish to ask you both, but perhaps we can speak outside, where the air is.cooler," he coughed, backing out of the door.  
  
"Haldir the Invincible," Serwen grinned as both ladies followed him outside.  
  
"Kalin, what was your occupation in Enedwaith?" he asked urgently.  
  
"That really doesn't matter anymore, Haldir," Kalin said evasively.  
  
Serwen, however, caught something of Haldir's direction and coaxed, "Then there's no harm in telling us, is there?"  
  
Kalin was silent. She didn't want people to keep feeling sorry for her!  
  
"You were an artist," Haldir said as she began to turn away.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Kalin replied, twisting her cane around in her hand.  
  
"I have seen the way you "see" things with your hands; how you "looked" at my face, and Serwen's. Your voice comes alive when you speak of the artisans; the jewelers, the swordsmiths, the carvers. How you explore the texture of fabrics; the skill with which you bound my hair. What did you do, Kalin?"  
  
Kalin sighed. "I wove tapestries," she finally said. "Interpretations, like paintings, of great stories and deeds of renown, which were hung in places of honor in the halls of my people. So," she said dully, "you see why it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"But Kalin," Serwen said eagerly, "isn't art not only colors and shapes, but also form and sound, and texture to delight the other senses as well?"  
  
"Well, yes," Kalin said hesitantly, "But."  
  
"Serwen, have you taken Kalin to the looms of your weavers yet?" Haldir asked, his eyes glittering.  
  
"No," Serwen replied, "I had not thought of it."  
  
"Kalin, come with us."  
  
"Alright," Kalin surrendered. "But you're not going to dunk me in the pond again, are you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kalin entered the weavers' workshop with Serwen and Haldir. The sounds of the looms being worked were like coming home. She found and walked along the racks of spools, excitedly feeling the variety of cords and threads, some silky-smooth and fine, others thick and nubby. It would be a great challenge to create tapestries whose stories could be told by touch alone, she considered, by texture instead of color. It would be interesting to explore different weaves and threads to produce the softest blankets or the strongest canvases. The Elves would have knowledge of this craft spanning thousands of years; there would be so much she could learn!  
  
But what of the looms, could she understand them? She followed the sounds of the nearest loom, where an elf allowed her to be seated and explore the mechanisms. She guided Kalin's hands and feet through a few passes of the flat shuttle. Kalin exclaimed, "This is familiar, it operates much like my looms at home. Serwen, I think I can do this! May I try?"  
  
"Yes, Kalin, you can be an apprentice if you wish."  
  
"Oh thank you Serwen!" she cried happily and jumped up to embrace her friend. "Haldir, thank you so much!" she said and turned, but realized that she had forgotten where he was.  
  
"Oh he's gone dear," Serwen laughed. "He left some time ago, once he saw how happily you were engaged. But I don't imagine that he will be away from you long," she said knowingly. "Now, shall we get you started on one of the simpler table looms?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
During the next few weeks Kalin made great progress. Setting up the heddles was difficult for her, but once the loom was ready, the weaving itself was well worth the preparation. She tried several experiments on small table looms until she thought she had the direction she would need for her first project; she knew exactly what it would be. Sometimes she forgot to leave for dinner, she was so intent on her work. But this evening she stood up from the loom early. Tonight was not to be just a dinner, but a feast. The elves were celebrating tomorrow's departure of the company to meet King Elessar, with Haldir as their ambassador. Kalin smiled to hear the elves singing of it as she walked toward her talan to change clothes. Haldir would be so proud he might verge on the insufferable, according to Serwen. Kalin thought it an honor he richly deserved, and she was in awe of him for it. Even among elves, she could think of no one save Celeborn who would carry such a position with greater stature and grace.  
  
She hoped that she would be able to speak to him before he left. He would be gone for many weeks, and they had spoken little of late. She ached to walk on his arm again and listen to his voice. Orophin had said he was in constant counsel with Celeborn, or drilling his company to perfection; he was planning to make a showing worthy of awe and long remembrance among Men and Elves. Kalin was sure they would be magnificent. She wished she could see them tomorrow, riding off tall and proud in the morning sun.  
  
"Who's here?" she asked as she climbed up to her talan, hearing movement within.  
  
"Good evening Kalin," Serwen's voice replied. "I have brought you something special to wear tonight."  
  
"I thought I'd just wear my green dress. No one's going to be looking at me tonight."  
  
"I thought that is what you would say, which is why I am here. We are going to make a certain elf think he has seen a vision when he glances your way."  
  
"Serwen, you are incorrigible." Kalin gave in; she knew it would be futile to try and refuse. "Let's get ready together." 


	11. Page 11

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 11  
  
To call the event a feast did not do it justice. It seemed that the whole city was gathered in the great flowering meadows about the city walls. Throughout the evening and long into the night, elves promenaded in high spirits around the fosse, first eating and drinking, then settling on cushions laid in the grass to talk, or sing, or gaze at the stars. After a few glasses of a delicious libation with Serwen and her other friends, Kalin was sure there was something extra in it that was contributing to the merriment.  
  
After several hours, Kalin had not come across Haldir or even heard his voice in the wandering crowds. Hoping that her disappointment wasn't obvious, she put down her wine, excused herself and made her way somewhat unsteadily back through the city gates and up the nearly deserted paths to her talan. Leaning against the railing, she listened to the enchanted sounds of celebration carrying faintly over the city walls and up into the quiet trees. One by one Kalin began to pick out the flowers and small jewels that Serwen had scattered in her hair and toss them listlessly on the floor. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, she told herself over and over, throwing the flowers more dramatically as she increasingly felt sorrier and sorrier for herself. Haldir was now greater among the elves than any except Celeborn himself. And, he had great love and pride in his race, in Elvendom. He would never want to lower himself for a mortal woman, especially now. Why had she allowed herself to want him so? Twinkling lights and gray shadows swam across Kalin's eyes. She had definitely had too much to drink.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After eating, Haldir had spent a respectable amount of time mingling and perhaps a bit too much time toasting, all the while hoping that he would catch sight of Kalin. This was the only chance he would have to see her before he left, and the need to be near her had grown the more he had been kept away from her by the preparations for the trip. He soon grew restless and began looking for her in earnest. A brunette should not have been so difficult to find among the silver-blond crowd! At last he caught sight of her some ways away, walking away from the crowds alone toward the city gate, and he followed. Once he was sure of her direction, he turned aside. There was something he needed to retrieve before he spoke to her.  
  
Returning, still slightly merry from wine, Haldir paused on his way up the path and looked up at Kalin's talan to see her framed by her curtains, reaching up in the full moonlight to throw small sparkling objects carelessly from her hair onto the ground below. He stood still, enthralled by her graceful, lovely movements that were accentuated by the folds of her filmy, golden gown.  
  
"Kalin, it is Haldir. Will you come down and walk with me for a time?" he called up to her.  
  
"Haldir!" Kalin exclaimed, leaning precariously over the railing. "Yes, I'm coming down, but shouldn't you be enjoying the party? It is in your honor, after all," she continued as she slowly descended the ladder.  
  
"I have enjoyed the festivities enough," Haldir replied as he reached out to steady her on the last rung. "It has been too long since I enjoyed an evening walk with you."  
  
"I believe it is closer to morning than to evening, and you will be leaving all too soon," she said as she took his arm. "Are you not going to rest?"  
  
"Truthfully, I am too anxious to rest."  
  
"Haldir, Celeborn could not have chosen better, as you well know. You will be magnificent."  
  
Haldir's pride swelled. How could this woman's faith in him eclipse even Celeborn's words in his heart?  
  
"You will be there, will you not, when we take our leave?"  
  
"Yes, I will be there."  
  
They had descended a set of garden steps to Galadriel's glade. Her mirror stood empty. Fragrant, flowering vines climbed the carved base and encircled the silvery bowl shining in the moonlight, framing it like a sacred treasure. The sparkling stream cascaded down the bank behind and beside it. Here they sat on a bench for a time, each in their own thoughts. Presently Haldir said, "There is something I wish to give you. Do you remember me telling you that we would help you learn how to defend yourself? This," he said, taking her hand and closing it around the object he had brought with him, "is a staff made from a great mallorn, the strongest but most supple of woods, from which the coveted bows of Lorien are crafted. You may strike hard with it; it will not break. It is made also for you to use as a cane. Orophin will instruct you in its uses while I am away. When I return, you will demonstrate your skill with it for me."  
  
Kalin explored the staff with her hands. It was deeply carved in the shapes of intertwining branches, tapering gradually from top to a metal stud at the bottom, and had a leather strap attached near the top for her wrist. She stood and tested its balance, which was perfect. Its length was matched exactly to her height. Set into and around the top was what felt like a pierced, round metal end piece with rounded inlaid objects.  
  
"Haldir, this is a thing of great beauty and craftsmanship," Kalin breathed in awe. "It feels as though it was made for me alone. Wherever did it come from?"  
  
"I carved it for you. The silversmiths crafted the end piece to my instructions."  
  
Kalin was speechless.  
  
"Here," he said, guiding her fingers across the top, "are two leaves, one forming each half of the circle, curving toward each other but separate," he explained as he drew her finger down a shallow "S" shaped depression through the center of the convex surface. "The tendrils of the vines curl around the circle." He moved Kalin's fingers to a half-sphere near the end of each leaf. "This one is moonstone; this one is lapis."  
  
"It is our world, isn't it Haldir? She said quietly, caressing the stones. "The vines are the earth. The elves are the moonstone, high in the sky, lustrous and walking with the stars forever; men are the lapis, coming from the earth and returning to it in a blink of your eye, only gazing at the stars."  
  
"Yet there is this," Haldir said, guiding her finger to the center of the piece, where she felt a small, half-round object touching each separate half of the circle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is gold. It is the bridge that joins our worlds, Kalin, that which brings us together. So we will be with King Elessar on the Field of Celebrant, and so we were in the destruction of Sauron. It is faith...and love."  
  
"When you go to meet Elessar," Kalin said slowly, "you go to renew and strengthen your friendship with him, and thus with men, do you not? And soon, when he dies, you will have to do the same with his successor, and his. Will you not weary of it, Haldir?"  
  
"It is bittersweet for us. But I do not believe the elves will remain here long enough for that to happen, Kalin. Lorien is fading, and our time here grows short. This is also a great sorrow."  
  
"How I grieve for men who will live in a world without elves, Haldir; a world where even the memory of elves will fade until it is only a tale of fantasy, told to children in a lullaby.  
  
So, you will depart from us, Haldir, and go into the West, into the stars?"  
  
" I do not know if that will be my fate, Kalin. None of us are sure of our destiny in such a time of change as this is. I have sworn to Lord Celeborn that I will stay to care for Lorien until its end, but I do not know when that will be."  
  
"I will treasure your gift always, Haldir, for its beauty and its meaning, but mostly because it comes from your hand. But I cannot fight with it. I will not risk damaging it."  
  
"You will not damage it, any more than I damage my bow by drawing it. It is not as delicate as perhaps it feels.  
  
We should return now. We leave at dawn, which is nearly come," he said, rising and drawing Kalin up beside him.  
  
"Take care on your journey, Haldir," she said, thinking of Malach's fate . "Even though a great of evil has been defeated, there may still be danger on your path."  
  
"Do not be concerned. We are many, and will pass silently. Only the most foolish or the greatest in number would dare to confront us, if they perceive our presence at all."  
  
"Confident words from the proudest of elves. Haldir, it is when one is overconfident that one is most vulnerable."  
  
"Such counsel you believe you must give to the March Warden and Captain of Lorien?" he asked, somewhat piqued that she would question him now when she had just earlier expressed the greatest faith in his abilities.  
  
"No, but perhaps to the emissary of Lorien, should he become over full of himself," Kalin countered, beginning to enjoy provoking him.  
  
"Insolent mortal!" Haldir shot back, his pulse quickening in irritation born of his own pride and a persistent bit of inebriation.  
  
"Indeed! Is this the diplomatic tone in which the elven ambassador will respond when the king of men instructs him where he may place his tents in the field?"  
  
"I will decide where my camp will be raised, not the King!"  
  
"Ah-ha! The vainglorious elf reveals himself!"  
  
"How dare you speak to me so!" he steamed, grasping Kalin by the shoulders. "Be silent, woman!"  
  
"I will not! Now unhand me, oh master of tact," Kalin retorted, knowing through the lingering effects of the wine that she was pushing too far. But she was carried by her own stubbornness and by the rush of emotions welling up in her that she had held back for so long.  
  
Incensed, Haldir silenced her the only way he could think of - he kissed her hard on the lips. Her resistance was one of momentary shock only. Then, responding, she wrapped her arms around him, closing the gap between them. Softening the kiss, his pulse racing, Haldir pressed Kalin's yielding body to his heart, stroking her back through the gossamer fabric of her dress, caressing the nape of her neck, unable in the passion coursing through him to heed the warnings his mind was shouting at him. Haldir's heart swelled until he thought it would break. Nothing had ever felt so perfect, so right as this embrace; no moment in his long life more profound, or more terrifying. No one had ever made him feel so out of control.  
  
Feeling Kalin's body begin to tremble against his, he painfully pulled away from her, caressing her face. Kalin took one of his hands in hers and turned her head to press a breathless, open kiss into his palm. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Haldir stood awestruck, knowing that deep in his soul he had desired exactly this, yet still dreading the consequences.  
  
"Kalin...." he said, still holding her face, his voice shaking, "You do not know what you ask of me."  
  
"I....I ask nothing of you, Haldir," Kalin replied, confused and hurt, shrinking back from his touch. "I thought.I only wanted you to know.what I feel."  
  
In the distance a horn called Haldir and his company to the coming of the dawn. "I do not want to leave you now, but I must," he said, regretting the distress he was causing her as he reached out to wipe a lone tear from her cheek. "We will talk of this when I return," he promised.  
  
"Give me one promise only Haldir, and then go, I can find my way back. Promise me that you will return in safety."  
  
"I promise, Kalin. We will return safely, and you and I will speak of many things that must be spoken of between us." 


	12. Page 12

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 12  
  
Kalin ran her hands lovingly along the finished length of fabric that she had just removed from the loom, letting it tell its story to her. Yes, it had exactly the texture and weight that she had worked so hard to give it. She would need to include Serwen in her plans now. Her help as a seamstress would be necessary to fashion the garment that the many yards of fabric were meant for.  
  
Serwen and she had joined the excitement as the elves had seen Haldir's company off over the Nimrodel. There had been nearly seventy of them, Serwen had said, describing the scene to her. Haldir and his emissaries in traveling clothes, but carrying finery resplendent with mithril clasps on their cloaks; bearers with Lorien's flowing blue standards with the silver stars of Elendil sparkling in the rising sun; gifts, tents, and provisions; and finally an impressive contingent of guards bearing ceremonial, but superbly functional, bows and quivers with the whitest of feathered arrows.  
  
That had been nearly a fortnight ago. Telling no one of her awkward parting with Haldir, not even Serwen, Kalin had thrown her thoughts, her skill, and all of her love into the creation of this garment that would be her gift to him. She meant to have it finished before he returned.  
  
Thinking back to those last moments together before Haldir left her alone in the garden, Kalin was still perplexed. She no longer doubted that he cared for her. He would not have made this incredible staff for her if he did not, and she had felt the depth of emotion in his embrace as surely as she had felt her own. Why then had he suddenly pushed her away, withdrawing to a place she could not reach? Was he afraid of something? Would he be thought less of by the others, lose his standing among them, if they knew he cared for a woman and not an elf? Kalin dismissed this. Haldir was hardly weak of character; he would demand and receive respect no matter what his personal choices were, and she didn't think the others would judge him in that way. He certainly was not one to be afraid of anything, quite the opposite. Was he repulsed by the thought of loving a woman who would grow older as he stayed forever youthful? Perhaps she should talk to Orophin. But no, Haldir would not appreciate her breaking his confidence, not even to his brother. She would have to wait until he returned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haldir's scouts returned from the crest of the rolling plain ahead. They had spotted the king's encampment in the field, still several miles off. Haldir signaled the company to halt along the bank of the Celebrant where evening fog was beginning to form.  
  
"Shall we rest here for the night, and enter the camp in the morning?" Rumil asked as he and Haldir strode up the hill. Although the elves could see the two adjoining camps of Gondor and Rohan in the distance, they knew that the men would not know of their own presence until they were much closer.  
  
Haldir smiled a mischievous and rather arrogant smile that Rumil loved and recognized well since childhood. "No, little brother. I have a better idea."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragorn's eyes opened in the dark night. It was not so much a sound as a feeling that had awakened him, his senses attuned from years of sleeping lightly in the wilderness. He carefully slipped away from Arwen breathing lightly beside him so as not to wake her, and crept silently over to part the flap at the entrance to their pavilion and look outside. A wide smile broke across his face. Chuckling slightly, he returned to bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Horns of Gondor and Rohan together sounded the announcement of dawn in the encampment. The first men who began to stir and step outside their tents stopped dead in amazement. There in the field before them, on a rise slightly higher than their own tents, spread the glowing white pavilioned encampment of the elves in all its splendor, flying standards shining in the early morning sun that had not yet reached the tops of the tallest tents. As a growing crowd of men stood to gawk and rub their eyes, King Elessar, Queen Evenstar, Eomer King of the Mark and their counselors proceeded regally up the rise to stop before the main pavilion, where elven guards in helmeted dress uniform stood in motionless attention at their posts.  
  
As though heeding a silent command, two of the guards removed their helmets and drew open the pavilion in perfect unison. Four attendants emerged and Haldir appeared between them, luminous in white and silver with white fur edging his cloak, to stand majestically in front of the king. A silent moment passed during which the crowd held its collective breath. How dare this admittedly impressive elf stand so in front of their king, looking as though he expected Elessar to bow to him? Should not the elves have come to the king's pavilion instead to pay their respects?  
  
"Mae govannon, mellon amin, Elessar aran ai Dunedain," Haldir spoke first. The crowd's silent amazement increased as their great king touched his hand to his heart, then extended it in respect and greeting to the elf. Trying with all his might to keep a straight face, Aragorn replied, "Mae govannon, friend, Haldir kano ai Lorien. Your presence is most welcome, and most exquisitely timed." Unable to hold his laughter any longer, Aragorn stepped forward and enthusiastically embraced Haldir, who responded in kind, smiling broadly. The queen Haldir greeted as a dear sister and kissed her hand. Then turning to Eomer Haldir said "Mae govannon, Eomer aran ai Rohirrim. It is too long since our people have met in friendship. I am come to forge that alliance once again." Eomer replied, "Well met, Haldir, emissary of Lothlorien the fair. We are come also to renew the friendship between our people."  
  
Haldir then stood aside, bowing his head the smallest fraction, touching his hand to his heart and extending it to invite the company to enter. The crowd let out its breath and broke into thunderous applause. This would be the first of many councils to be held on the field, first in the pavilion of the elves, then in the pavilions of the kings of men in turn. 


	13. Page 13

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 13  
  
Kalin awoke to the sounds of a light breeze rustling through the trees, and birds singing. Fallen leaves and golden mallorn flowers in autumn's early morning sunlight made a moving pattern of light and dark on the tented ceiling of her talan. Kalin blinked.  
  
"Kalin, wake up!" called Serwen excitedly from the talan's entrance. It is finished!"  
  
"Serwen!" Kalin screamed, and Serwen rushed inside.  
  
"What is wrong, my friend?" she asked fearfully as Kalin sprang out of bed and, gasping for breath over and over, turned in circles in the middle of the floor and then stared toward Serwen with a look of wide-eyed panic on her face.  
  
Kalin, talk to me! What is the matter?"  
  
"Serwen! I can see you!!!!!"  
  
Serwen grabbed Kalin by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. Kalin stared back. "Serwen, you're beautiful!" Tears running down Serwen's face, she shoved Kalin out of her talan in her nightgown and herded her toward the healer's as fast as she could go.  
  
Once outside, Kalin's mind could not at first take in all of the sights bombarding her from every direction. Serwen dragged her along at first with her eyes peeking out from behind her hands. By the time they reached the healer's, Kalin had dropped her hands and was drinking in the sight of all around her like a parched traveler desperate for water, afraid it would all be taken away again if she closed her eyes. Although her vision was still slightly dim, how beautiful, how wondrous beyond her mind's imaginings was Lothlorien! As vivid as Tirendils' descriptions had been, nothing could have prepared her for this. It took her breath away: The land, the elves themselves, luminous as though lit from within, the mallorn trees majestic and ancient. She could see now, just as she had felt when she first laid her hand on the bark of the tree so long ago with Aranel; the ageless wisdom permeating the very air as though it was itself a living, conscious thing.  
  
The healer welcomed Kalin and Serwen inside. The familiar herbs were steeped, and Kalin once again felt the warm glow of the healer's touch entering her mind. "Either all of our efforts are being rewarded, Kalin, or your body is repairing most of the damage on its own," she said. "I believe your vision will continue to improve. Whether it will return completely to normal, only more time will tell. I want you here every day from now on, and we shall see."  
  
"Won't Haldir have a surprise to greet him when he returns," said Serwen as they left the healer's talan. "And, you will be able to see him at last. He is rather handsome."  
  
"Serwen, I don't need to see Haldir with my eyes to know he is beautiful. But I admit I will be overjoyed to see him at last. Now, will you come with me? I want to see everything and everyone!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The council meeting in the pavilion of the Rohirrim had just concluded. Weary but of good cheer, the group was just taking their leave when Eomer asked Haldir to step aside with him for a moment. "There is a matter of no importance to the council that I wish to discuss with you," Eomer said, waiting for the others to depart. "There is a man here with our party that is not of Rohan. A group of our horsemen came upon him unconscious in the wilderness and brought him back to Edoras for care. For weeks he dwelt in a place somewhere between life and death. He has only recently awoken and been able to speak to us and to recover some of his strength. We brought him here with us, for when he learned the purpose of our journey he urgently asked to speak to the elves. He has given no explanation for this request, but he does not seem evil to us. He is waiting outside. Will you see him?"  
  
"Where did your people find him?"  
  
"To the south and west of here, just over the River Limlight."  
  
"Yes, I will speak to this man," Haldir acquiesced.  
  
Eomer motioned to his attendants. A moment later, a tall man, dark of hair and eyes and proud of bearing entered the tent, looking Haldir up and down as if evaluating an opponent. Haldir noted that the man would have appeared quite strong of build had he not been weakened from injury and inactivity. Haldir took an immediate dislike to him.  
  
"I am Haldir of Lorien. What is your name, and what business do you seek with the elves?" Haldir asked, though he believed that he knew the answer to both questions.  
  
"Lorien! So you are one of Tirendil's kin, and his tall tales are true after all?" Haldir recognized Kalin's slight accent at once.  
  
Eomer stepped forward. "It would be courteous to answer the questions put to you before you ask your own."  
  
"I meant no disrespect. I am Malach of Enedwaith. I was traveling in search of Lorien with a companion, when we were attacked not many days' journey from here. I was left for dead, it seems, but was rescued by these good people of Rohan. My companion's fate I know not. I only hope that by some turn of fortune she escaped unharmed. She is tall, with hair and eyes brown like my own. Her name is Kalin. Do you know of her?"  
  
"We know of her," Haldir said reluctantly. "It appears her fate was not far different from your own. We found her some time ago, wandering near to our southern fences."  
  
"Kalin is alive! But.she left me, to continue on?"  
  
"She did not leave you," Haldir came quickly to Kalin's defense, "as one who is a true friend would know. She returned to search for you, then came to us for assistance when she could not find you. We returned to find the place of your attack, but searched for you in vain. Little did we know that Eomer's people had apparently discovered you first."  
  
"Kalin led you back to find me?"  
  
"No, she could not. She remained in Lorien, in our care. She dwells with us now."  
  
Malach looked at Haldir in confusion. "She was harmed?"  
  
"She is blind."  
  
Malach sank to a chair and wiped his face with his hands. "You must take me to her immediately."  
  
"You have no need to fear for her; she is well. When the council is concluded, you may accompany us back to Lothlorien to see her."  
  
"It will be days before the council ends!" Malach exclaimed, standing. "I will go to her at once, with or without your aid."  
  
"You would find it impossible to enter Lothlorien alive without an escort," said Haldir forcefully. How could this rude man be Kalin's best friend, Haldir wondered? Perhaps his misfortune had taken a toll on him. Haldir had seen hard times change people before. But would he be right in delaying Kalin the news that her friend was alive after all, when he could save her days of further sadness if he so chose?  
  
"For Kalin's sake, you may leave today with my brother Rumil and another guard, who will lead you to our borders. There you shall await the judgement of the Lord of the Wood whether you may enter or nay, for rarely do we allow strangers to pass into our land, even in times of peace."  
  
"You have my gratitude, Haldir, and Kalin's as well." Bowing, Malach left the pavilion.  
  
Haldir took leave of Eomer and arranged the escort for Malach. Motioning his brother aside with a small signal, Haldir warned Rumil, "Watch this one, I do not entirely trust him."  
  
"Understood."  
  
With a strange sense of foreboding, Haldir watched them depart. 


	14. Page 14

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 14  
  
Kalin had just looked at Galadriel's mirror with Serwen for the first time. They were emerging at the top of the steps when Rumil appeared on the path before them. "Greetings ladies. Kalin, I am Rumil. I am most pleased to learn that your sight has returned."  
  
"Thank you Rumil. I recognize your voice. I am quite pleased to see you." Kalin wondered how much Rumil looked like his older brother.  
  
"Rumil, I thought the company was not due to return for several more days. Have you all come back early then? We have heard nothing," Serwen asked in surprise.  
  
"No, only myself with two others, but nothing is amiss. Kalin, Lord Celeborn has requested your immediate presence in the Hall. He will explain the summons himself once we return to his chambers." Serwen, you may accompany us if you wish."  
  
Try as they might, neither Kalin nor Serwen could goad Rumil into telling them more as they reached the great mallorn, and climbed the steps to the Hall. Reaching the Hall, they looked in curiously at Celeborn, who stood addressing a dark-haired stranger who stood with his back toward the entrance. Kalin stopped and looked in wonder at Celeborn. He was even more majestic than she had imagined. Then Kalin walked slowly around to the side, gripping Serwen's arm painfully. The bearing and stance looked familiar. But how could it be...?  
  
"Welcome Kalin, Serwen. Please join us," said Celeborn, noting their presence and watching Kalin intently. As Celeborn spoke, the stranger turned in their direction.  
  
"Malach!" Kalin stopped and cried out. "Oh, Malach!" she cried out again, in tears as she ran forward and threw her arms around him. The man picked her up and twirled her around, releasing her with a broad smile. Holding him then at arms length, she noted how thin and drawn he was. Malach's smile disappeared as he raised one hand to grasp her chin, looking first into her eyes, then turning accusingly to Celeborn. "The elf Haldir lied to me. She is not blind! Has she been held here against her will then?"  
  
"Malach, no!" Kalin protested and looked apologetically at Celeborn, who raised his hand to calm her.  
  
"Haldir does not lie," Celeborn said sternly, his eyes flashing with anger. "Kalin has only today regained her sight. He does not yet know of this joyous event.  
  
As to Kalin, she has made her home among us of her own choosing. For her sake we have suffered you to enter the city of the Galadhrim as few mortals have. Being granted this gift, you foolishly accuse us of evil without cause. Yet still you have nothing to fear from us unless you bring it upon yourself.  
  
I see from Kalin's actions that you are who you profess to be. Stay with us then in peace tonight. We will allow you only one day more in our land, then you must leave."  
  
"And then you will allow Kalin to go as well?"  
  
Looking intently into Kalin's eyes, Celeborn said, "Kalin is well loved by our people, and she is welcome to go or to stay as she desires. Our fences will always be open to her. Now go," he ordered, looking again at Malach, "for you have much to discuss with your friend."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Malach, what is wrong with you?" Kalin demanded in embarrassment as soon as they left Celeborn's chambers. "How could you speak to Celeborn like that? He is mightier even than King Elessar. You have no idea what his people have done for me: They saved my life, they treated my blindness, taught me, befriended and accepted me as one of their own. They have earned my love, and they should have your respect."  
  
"But you are not one of their own, Kalin. You don't belong here any more than I do. Your task here is done; you do not owe them or Tirendil anything more. Now that I am here, you can come home, to Enedwaith."  
  
"Let us talk of this tomorrow, Malach," Kalin sighed. "Right now, walk with me and let me show you the beauty of this land and its people, and you can tell me the full tale of what happened to you and where you have been all of this time." 


	15. Page 15

I do not own The Lord of the Ring or its characters.  
  
Page 15  
  
It was the last evening before all would depart the Field of Celebrant. The council had concluded, dinner was over, the singing and celebrations had begun to wane. One by one, men and elves excused themselves and took to their rest.  
  
Haldir stood in uncharacteristic indecision in front of the king's pavilion in Gondor's camp. So deep in conflict within himself was he, that he did not hear Aragorn walk up and pause curiously behind him.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked over Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Haldir started. "Aragorn, what do you mean?" he asked like a mouse caught in a trap.  
  
"I know the look, my good friend. That tortured, desperate look, that stomach-lurching pain, worse than any wound on the field of battle."  
  
"I am not desperate," Haldir protested.  
  
"No, of course you aren't. Who is the lucky elf?" Aragorn repeated, and waited.  
  
"It is not an elf," Haldir replied finally, staring at an invisible spot on the king's tent.  
  
"A dwarf, then?" Aragorn thought that the look Haldir gave him was priceless.  
  
"A woman."  
  
"I see," Aragorn said, hiding his surprise and concern. Aragorn tried to remember if he had ever seen an elf blush before. "Come inside, Haldir," he said gently. "You should speak to one who has shared your plight."  
  
"I do not wish to impose," Haldir said, if possible, standing straighter even than his already ramrod straight posture.  
  
"A friend's visit is no imposition. Come inside," Aragorn ordered, and gave Haldir a kind shove through the entrance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kalin awoke late the next morning in her talan. She and Malach had spent a good part of the night talking alone in the pavilion the elves had set up for him on the ground nearby. She didn't want to lose her friend so soon after finding him again, but she would not leave Lorien. Not, at least, until Haldir returned and she had a chance to find out how he really felt about her. If he would not love her, Kalin didn't know if she could bear to stay, no matter how much she loved it here. Thoughtfully she reached out and took her cane in her hands, caressing its intricately carved surface, touching where he had touched. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his presence in the room with her.  
  
Putting the cane down, she purposefully rose and dressed. Better to make her decision known to Malach now than later.  
  
She found Malach awake and entered. Sitting down with him and taking his hands in hers, she looked at this man who had been her best friend most of her life.  
  
"Malach, dear friend, I have decided to stay."  
  
"But why, Kalin?" he asked, his face falling. "Don't you miss the ocean; the barking of the sea lions, the call of the gulls, the sunset on the water? Every morning I awake here yearning for the booming of the surf like a low heartbeat, but there is only emptiness in the air. Do you not feel this as well, that a part of you is missing?"  
  
"I did, until I came here to Lothlorien. But there is something else here, Malach, that fills my heart, both the land and the people."  
  
"What of our people? Do not you want to see your father? Remember, Kalin, when the whole village sat together on the dunes at the Summer Festival, watching the fireworks reflect in the sea; the bonfires on the beach; the children playing in the surf? We can do that again, Kalin, if you will only come home. How many children do you see here?"  
  
"I..have seen no children," replied Kalin, wondering why she had not noticed it before.  
  
"That is because there are none. The time of the elves is over, Kalin, this is our world now. They are leaving."  
  
"Not all of them are leaving, not in our lifetime, Malach. Haldir told me that he and others will stay to care for Lorien."  
  
"This Haldir, Kalin, this is the same elf, this future Lord of Lothlorien, that meets with King Elessar?"  
  
"Did you see him then, and is he well? But, what do you mean, future lord? You must be mistaken. Celeborn is lord here, and Haldir is faithful to him beyond measure."  
  
"I heard talk of it among the elves at the council. Celeborn has decreed that Haldir will be Lord of Lothlorien when he himself departs. How well do you know this Haldir, Kalin?" Malach asked, seeing her reaction to this news.  
  
"Malach, Haldir is the main reason I am staying. I am in love with him."  
  
"You are in love with an elf?" Malach spat out in disbelief.  
  
"Are you not happy for me, that I am in love?"  
  
"First Tirendil the elf spy, and now Haldir the elf lord?"  
  
"Malach, you know I didn't love Tirendil romantically, I loved his as a dear friend, as I do you! Why are you so angry?"  
  
"I am not angry. I am only concerned for you. Kalin, this is folly! No elf, especially one of such standing, is going to give up immorality for a mere woman. You must not deceive yourself!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kalin asked in panic. "Why would Haldir have to forego his immortality in order to love me? I don't understand."  
  
"At the council the men of Rohan were talking about Queen Evenstar, and the great romance between her and King Elessar. They said that in order to marry him, she had to renounce her people and commit to a mortal life. She will die, just like men, when her time comes I am sorry."  
  
Kalin looked at Malach in horror. What was it Haldir had said to her: "You do not know what you ask of me."?  
  
"Malach, I have to go talk to someone. Please don't follow me; I will return." Kalin stumbled out of the pavilion and somehow made it to the brothers' talan, and found Orophin there, inserting feathers into the shafts of his new arrows.  
  
"Kalin, what is wrong?" Orophin cried as he saw her stricken look, and helped her to a seat.  
  
"Orophin, I must ask you something. Malach says, if an elf and a woman love each other, the elf must give up eternal life. Please tell me it isn't true."  
  
So, it has finally come to this, Orophin thought to himself. Why was it he who would now have to hurt her? "Kalin, this is indeed the way of things, though we do not know why. We each hope to find our soul mate, another with whom we are destined to be with. An elf binds himself to another only once, for eternity. Only three times has such a thing occurred between elves and men, and it has been only female elves to have done this. Never in all the ages of the world has a male elf ever bound himself to a woman, and accepted the gift of death that is man's to do so."  
  
"Why..didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she cried out, feeling her world crumbling around her.  
  
"It is not for me or the others to determine my brother's destiny, Kalin, or to guess the will of the Valar. I know he cares for you; perhaps this is meant to be."  
  
Kalin sprang up from her chair in distress. "But how you and Rumil must hate me, Orophin! I could be the cause of Haldir's death; you would have to live forever without him!"  
  
"We do not hate you, Kalin! We have seen that you love our brother deeply, and we want Haldir to be happy. If this is his destiny, if you are indeed soul mates, it will be both a wondrous and a sorrowful thing for us all. If I may ask, has he told you he loves you?"  
  
"No, Orophin, he has not. He has said only that he wants to talk to me."  
  
"Then you must wait for him. It is only a matter of a few days until he returns."  
  
Kalin stepped slowly over to Haldir's side of the talan where his possessions were arranged in neat rows, and his bed made with crisp military precision. She picked up one of his tunics, neatly folded on a dresser, held it to her face and breathed in the faint scent of him in the clean garment. Orophin had followed her, and reached out to lay a comforting hand on her shaking shoulders.  
  
"I...I don't know if Haldir loves me or not, but I cannot risk this! I cannot do this to him!" Kalin said brokenly as she backed away from him. "I am so sorry!" she cried as she dropped the tunic in despair, turned from him, and ran. 


	16. Page 16

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 16  
  
The pace of Haldir's company quickened as the golden woods of Lothlorien came into view. How good it was to near home at last. After so may weeks on the open plains, the trees beckoned to them like the open arms of a mother to her child. Haldir's heart soared with joy as they crossed the Nimrodel and made for Caras Galadhon along the trail he knew as well as his own hand or heart. And he knew his heart now; he was coming home to claim his love as well.  
  
A horn sounded as the gates of the city were opened to them; word had gone ahead of their coming, and Celeborn was at the gate to welcome them. Haldir bowed low before him, then presented to him gifts from the Lord of the Mark - great steeds of Rohan, and from Elessar - a fruit of the Eldest of Trees from the Court of the Fountain in Minas Tirith.  
  
"Welcome home, good company of Lorien. I see that your fair undertaking has been well received, and I am greatly pleased. Repair with us now to the Hall, where you may tell us the full tale of your journey, and afterward put into song the stories of such fine days as these between elves and men." Yet as the others made way to follow their lord's words, Celeborn held Haldir aside. Remaining with him were Orophin, and Rumil, and Serwen.  
  
"There is a matter of great importance to speak of before we hear your portion of the tale, my friend. I see from your eyes that your heart has found its home at last."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Haldir said happily, "Kalin is my heart, come what will. I would bind myself to her." As he looked at each of them in turn, the foreboding he had felt at the departure of Malach returned to cloud his joy. "Yet, I see that she has not come with Serwen to greet us as I hoped, nor do I see her friend. Is she not well then?"  
  
"She is well. In fact, to our great gladness, her vision returned to her not long after you left. But she has gone from us, Haldir, not yet two days past, with Malach. They make for Enedwaith."  
  
"This cannot be!" Haldir cried out, looking in shock at Celeborn. Did she not love him, then, to leave Lorien at the first opportunity, with her sight returned and her friend to accompany her? "We were to speak upon my safe return; it was my promise to her. She would not leave without speaking to me, even if it were to say farewell!"  
  
She has gone, Haldir," Celeborn repeated, reaching out to steady Haldir and behoding with sadness the light fade from his eyes. "Yet, do not grieve, for all is not yet lost. Serwen and your brothers have much to tell that you will need to hear. Listen to them. After," and here he caught and held Haldir's unfocused gaze with his own steady one, "you have my leave to do whatever you feel you must."  
  
Haldir walked slowly away from them. Gone was his intense, piercing gaze, his proud bearing. Serwen turned worried eyes on Orophin. She had never seen this dear elf in such pain. Seldom even in her long years had she witnessed pure joy turn to such heartbreaking grief. As if in a trance, Haldir walked to Galadriel's glade and stopped by the bench to stare, motionless, into the sparkling stream. Autumn leaves blanketed the bench and the clearing, rustling in the cool breeze. Floating twigs caught in bunches on the edges of the stream bed, the water pushing them along. Serwen and the brothers had accompanied Haldir silently and unheeded, and now stood by his side.  
  
"Haldir." Orophin began.  
  
"Leave me," he whispered so low that they could barely make out his words.  
  
"No, we will not leave you. You must hear us, dear brother."  
  
Haldir closed his eyes as if to block out Orophin's voice, but he did not protest.  
  
"I spoke to Kalin before she took her leave of Celeborn, as did Serwen. She came to me because the man Malach told her you would become mortal if you loved her. This she said she could not bear to have you do. Haldir, she left because of her love for you, though it broke her heart to go."  
  
Dully, Haldir raised his gaze from the water, his eyes focusing finally on Orophin's.  
  
"Haldir, you know in your heart that you mean the world to Kalin," Serwen said softly. "Will you come to her talan with us? There is something there that you need to see."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Go on," coaxed Rumil at the base of the tree. "We will wait for you here."  
  
Haldir reached out to touch the rope ladder to Kalin's talan. After a pause in which the three held their breath, silently willing him on, he grasped the ladder and climbed up. Emerging at the top, Haldir looked painfully around the talan, its bare furniture now empty of Kalin's few personal possessions, stray leaves wandering aimlessly across the floor in the breeze. Closing his eyes, he imagined the last time he had seen her there, from below, in her golden dress, throwing flowers from her hair onto the ground, radiant in the moonlight. Why was he torturing himself by coming here now, to this empty, chilly room? What did Serwen want of him? Opening his eyes once more, he saw that the room was not entirely empty. There on the bed lay a package, tied in golden-green cord, a lone gull feather in the knot shivering in the breeze.  
  
Dropping his bow, Haldir went to the bed and drew out from beneath the knot a folded piece of parchment, which he opened carefully. There on the paper, in, flowing script, he read:  
  
Dearest: I pray you, forgive me for leaving you like this. It is for the best. There can be no bridge between us - the price for you would be too great. Be well, my watchkeeper of trees. A glorious destiny awaits you among your people. You will find your soul mate, your elf, and be happy for lifetimes unnumbered. Know this, for me there will be no other. Though I will perish, my love for you cannot die. I will look up each night at the moon in the cradle of the stars, and remember. Namarie, Kalin  
  
With shaking hands, Haldir opened the package. Inside was fabric of the most brilliant sky blue, the color of the standards of Lorien. Unfolding it and holding it up, he saw that it was a cloak, of finest weave and weight that flowed like silver, and silver were its edges. At the throat was a silver clasp, a leaf upon which was a single silver setting. Haldir ran his thumb over the stone set within, two hemispheres set as one, moonstone and lapis. As he looked closer at the fabric, turning it this way and that in the slanting afternoon sun, he could just make out a pattern that seemed to swirl over its surface. Spreading the cloak out on the bed, he closed his eyes and ran his hands tenderly over its surface. At first confused at the textures that played beneath his fingers, after a time he perceived a repeating, curving pattern that terminated each time in a complicated swirl of texture. Finally, realization dawning, he fell to his knees, an anguished cry escaping from deep within his soul. It was waterfalls, cascading down the folds of the cloak, over and over. The waterfall where he had held her when she had cried; the waterfall, he now knew, where Kalin had captured his heart.  
  
Hearing Haldir cry out, Serwen and Orophin ran up the ladder in fear. Orophin looked helplessly at Haldir. His brother had always been the strong one, and he did not know what to do for him. But Serwen walked purposefully over to him, knelt beside him, and took him in her arms. "Listen to me, march warden," she said sternly, "and heed my words. Love is the greatest of all things. Over it, time holds no sway. You and Kalin are meant to be together, whether for a day or for an eternity. Now look in my hand and tell me what you see."  
  
Haldir took Serwen's hand in his and gazed at its contents in wonder. "It is the Star of Galadriel, which she ofttimes wore on her brow. Did the Lady of Light give you such a gift, Serwen, when she departed for the West?"  
  
"No, she gave it to me in safekeeping for you."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Yes, Haldir, you do. The Lady saw many things in her Mirror that might come to pass. Of this thing she was given the Grace to be sure of. But only you can make it come to pass, that Kalin will wear this on her brow on your wedding day. But you must also know that Malach Galadriel also saw in her mirror, and feared for Kalin, though she would not tell me why."  
  
Hope returning to Haldir, he stood and pulled Serwen up with him, closing her hand around the shining jewel. "Keep this in your care for me a while longer, Serwen." Sweeping the blue cloak from the bed and clasping it at his throat, he retrieved his bow swiftly from the floor. Turning with resolve to Orophin, Haldir's eyes now held a murderous flame that Orophin had never seen in his brother, even in battle.  
  
"Where is Rumil?" he demanded in a hard voice.  
  
"With Celeborn, saddling three horses of Rohan. Rumil and I are coming with you." 


	17. Page 17

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 17  
  
Kalin struggled to keep up with Malach as they made their way along the faint trail in the hot, grassy plain. Every so often the trail would enter a small copse of trees where it was shady and cool, though these were becoming more and more infrequent. Though it was hot in the open, Kalin reminded herself that it was late autumn, and once the sun sank it would quickly turn cold. She knew Malach was right to press forward; they would have to clear the Gap of Rohan south of the mountains of Nan Curunir before winter. But every step further from Lorien was harder and harder for Kalin to take. Leaving those enchanted woods was the most difficult thing that she had ever done: Far, far harder than Tirendil's death; worse even than the day when she had been convinced that she would never see again. She would slow her pace without realizing it, and Malach had no sympathy when she fell behind. She looked up now to see him standing on a rise just ahead. He had changed in the time they had been separated, so much so that Kalin uneasily wondered if she even knew her friend anymore. He was impatient and quick to anger. He seemed to harbor some deep resentment that Kalin couldn't fathom. When she tried to talk to him about it, he became evasive. He hardly ever smiled, or told jokes, or teased her like he used to.  
  
Once they had crossed the Nimrodel, they had set out south and west, aiming for the eastern edge of Fangorn. Struggling up the rise to stand by Malach, she could see it faintly in the distance, dark green against the dull brown of the plains, shrouded in a gray haze.  
  
"We will stop in that next group of trees for the night," Malach said without looking at her. "Try to keep up this time."  
  
Malach walked ahead down the other side of the rise. Kalin followed wearily, forcing herself not to look back, or to the east where Haldir's company surely was making its way home along the Celebrant. She no longer had the will to argue with Malach about his rudeness, or to care why he was acting this way. Keeping herself moving south, when her heart cried out to the north, was taking every ounce of strength she had left.  
  
Having made camp in a clearing in the trees and settled down for the night, Kalin lay awake in her blanket with a cloak of Lorien under her head. It was no use, she couldn't sleep. If she slept, she would only dream vivid dreams of what she could not have, just as she had done last night, waking to cry silently in the dark. Kalin looked over at Malach sleeping soundly on the other side of the fading embers of the fire. Rising quietly so as not to awaken him, she wrapped her cloak about her, picked up her cane and walked out to the middle of the clearing.  
  
Malach had tried to make her leave the cane behind. She didn't need it anymore, he said, it was a sign of her dependency upon the elves. But Kalin had refused, telling him that it had been a gift, and a walking stick was a good thing to have on a long journey. In this thing at least she had prevailed: She would leave with the cane in hand, or she would not leave at all.  
  
She looked at the moonstone now faintly glowing with the reflection of the starlight, and of the sky growing slowly lighter with the rising moon that could not yet be seen from behind the trees. How close the stars seemed tonight! Kalin felt an overwhelming rush of grief; all of her dreams seemed just inches away from her reach, there in the stars. But, try as she might, the harder she reached for them, the further they receded. Doubling over and trying not to cry again, she gasped for breath over and over, feeling as though her very soul was being torn in two.  
  
Suddenly, the cane was torn from her grasp and hurled to the ground.  
  
"Can you think, eat, or breathe of nothing but this accursed elf?" Malach yelled cruelly. Shocked, Kalin looked into Malach's eyes to see there not her dear friend, but a man crazed by jealousy. In fear of him for the first time in her life, she lunged to retrieve the cane and hold it protectively in front of her, the way Orophin had taught her.  
  
"You have everything a woman could possibly want, Kalin, but you can't see it! You have never seen it! You have never seen me! Why do you think I stood by you all of those years with Tirendil? Why do you think I came with you on this ridiculous crusade? Because I was your friend? No, like a fool I thought that if I just waited long enough, you would grow to love me. And what now is my reward - to see you falling apart for the love of someone else, someone whom you can never have, when I have been right in front of you all of this time!  
  
"Malach, I never knew that you felt this way," Kalin protested, backing away as Malach advanced toward her. "I cannot help whom I love, I didn't plan it, it just happened. I'm sorry, I can't make myself feel something that I don't. You are my dearest friend, Malach, please don't throw that away."  
  
"I know you, Kalin, better than you know yourself. And I will not be replaced by someone whom you have barely met, who isn't even of your own kind! At this, Malach lunged forward to grasp the cane, but Kalin twirled swiftly aside and brought it up above her head like a sword. Then she hesitated. In her sorrow for him, and in her guilt, she couldn't bring herself to strike him.  
  
"How dare you pity me!" Malach yelled, incensed, spittle flying from his contorted mouth. "Did you lay with him already, Kalin? I will show you what a real man feels like." Malach made a sudden feint to Kalin's left, then caught her as she stepped to the right, tearing the cane from her grasp. Crushing himself against her, with one hand he yanked her head back by the hair, and with the other began to tear the cloak from around her, biting painfully into the skin on Kalin's neck and down her now-bare shoulder." Let us see if your precious elf, or anyone else, will want anything more to do with you after I have claimed you. You will be mine, Kalin, now!"  
  
"I think not!" came an arrogant, commanding voice from the edge of the trees.  
  
Malach turned toward the voice, dragging Kalin around in front of him. Quickly, he drew a small knife and brought it up under her neck. In the same instant, the tips of two arrows appeared on each side of Malach, inches from his eyes. Kalin did not dare move or speak, but hope welled up in her heart. That voice could only belong to one person. Though Malach still held her head back, she strained to look toward the trees.  
  
"Whoever you are, tell your henchmen to drop their bows, or I will slit her throat," Malach threatened.  
  
"You would be dead before you moved," the voice asserted, and a broad- shouldered, imposing elf emerged from the darkness of the trees into the clearing, his silver-blond hair and the silver edges of his cloak glimmering in the light of the full moon. "Drop the knife, Malach, and we may spare your life."  
  
"You!" Malach cried out in fury, shifting the knife self-consciously in his hand. The arrow tips moved closer to Malach's eyes.  
  
Looking upon Haldir for the first time, Kalin's breath caught in her throat. He was everything she had imagined he would be. He had come for her, this beautiful elf, wearing the cloak she had given him.  
  
Haldir's eyes shifted from Malach's to look into hers, and she was lost in their depths. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt what they were telling her: I am your anchor, do not look away. Kalin's tears rolled down her face onto Malach's knife-hand, and he looked at her and faltered. Swifter than the eye Rumil tore Malach's hand away and pulled him from Kalin, Orophin's arrow still poised to fire. Kalin and Haldir each stood still, their eyes never leaving each other.  
  
"Gather your possessions," Rumil ordered, "and go. Do not attempt to return, for I shall follow you."  
  
Defeated, Malach looked first at Kalin, then at Haldir, and nodded in resignation. Rumil roughly led him away.  
  
After watching Malach and Rumil retreat, Orophin retrieved Kalin's cane and placed it in her hand. "I am going.hunting, for rabbit.or something," he said, smiling as Kalin and Haldir both ignored him. Walking over to where Haldir stood some yards away, he added, "I could be gone for hours." With that, he walked with a lilting gait into the trees.  
  
Kalin stood still and waited in apprehension, holding Haldir's magnetic gaze, hoping for him both to rush to her, and to turn and walk away, all at once. This would be Haldir's choice, and his alone. She would not make either choice easy for him.  
  
Purposefully, Haldir began to step toward her.  
  
"Daro!" Kalin ordered, raising her hand against him, and Haldir stopped in surprise. "Who are you, and what business do you seek with this woman of Enedwaith?" Oblivious to her torn clothing, Kalin stood like a queen before him, her cane like a royal staff in her hand.  
  
"My name is Haldir, march warden of Lorien," he said, undaunted. "I have come to fulfill an oath, made to myself alone, to capture this woman and carry her back to my home, deep in the woods, where she will dwell with me until death parts us." Slowly and gracefully Haldir advanced toward Kalin, stopping just short of her raised hand.  
  
"Are you so sure of this woman, then, Haldir of Lorien, and of this choice?"  
  
"I am," he said, meeting her palm and fingers with his own. "However." and here he paused. ".an oath I must extract from this woman in return."  
  
"And what is that, march warden?" Kalin asked, thinking she would drown in his eyes.  
  
"That she will never leave me again, for if she does, I will surely die of grief."  
  
Her heart melting, Kalin replied softly, "I will never leave you, Haldir, I swear it on my life."  
  
With the utmost gentleness, he placed his hand for a lingering moment over the livid bruises that Malach had left, first on her neck, then on her shoulder. Kalin felt a rush of warmth at his touch. Reaching up, she was astonished to feel that the wounds had vanished.  
  
"Amin mele ile, Kalin. I love you," and Haldir swept her into his strong arms at last.  
  
Breaking apart after a long, sweet kiss, Haldir retrieved Kalin's cloak and wrapped it around her, for the night air had become cold. His arm around her, they walked to the fire, and Kalin watched Haldir bring the dull embers to a roaring blaze, fascinated by his powerful, but efficient and graceful movements.  
  
"Give me a moment," he said, averse to leaving her side. She nodded, and he went to retrieve his horse from further back through the trees. Tethering it nearby, he brought back a blanket, and a flask which he offered to Kalin. "This will keep you warm," he said as she sipped some of the same golden liquid that Aranel had revived her with when she had first reached Lorien. Kalin watched, touched beyond words, as Haldir laid their blankets together, unclasped his cloak, and reverently folded it and laid it onto the blankets for a pillow. Then, standing unconsciously in an erect archer's stance that Kalin found most appealing, he extended his hand to her, silently inviting her to his bed. Breaking into a smile that smote Haldir's heart, she reached out to him and took his hand. 


	18. Page 18

I do not own The Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
Page 18  
  
It was springtime in the garden of Galadriel's Mirror. The faint sound of tinkling bells and elven voices raised in song floated on the warm, flower-scented air. The weeping cherry trees that overhung the stream cast their branches, heavy with flowers, over and into the bubbling stream. The morning sun shone down, sparkling on the elanor and niphrodel that blanketed the glade, and on the raiment of those gathered along its banks. Near the mirror stood Lord Celeborn, and to his side Elessar, King of Men, and Arwen Undomiel his Queen.  
  
Celeborn raised his hands and spoke: "Though this fair land that we love, and these two children of Light before us must someday bow to the tides of Time, let us now rejoice! For only three times before in the circles of the world have Men and Elves bound themselves to each other. Through Grace that we do not understand, when souls have so joined, great and valiant deeds have they wrought which have changed our world forever. First Beren and Luthien, of whom in the Lay of Leithian we treasure to sing; Earendil and Elwing, who petitioned the Valar to send aid to Men and Elves. At the end of this Third Age, Aragorn and Arwen here before us, who begin the Dominion of Men on the earth, yet through whom the Elves will not be forgotten. And now, a great and joyous mystery, for in this one moment in all the ages of the world will be bound an elf and a woman, who have found each other from afar. What destiny awaits them in the beginning of this Fourth Age none can say, yet we know that their love and their deeds will be great."  
  
And so Haldir of Lorien placed upon Kalin's brow the Star of Galadriel, and they were wed. Their lives were long and rich, and legendary was their love. Of great renown were the deeds of the Lord of Lothlorien and his Lady, and greater still the deeds of their children, who, with the children of Aragorn and Arwen, carried long among Men the remembrance of the Elves in Middle Earth. But these great tales elsewhere are told, and this tale is ended. 


End file.
